¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?::
by ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY
Summary: UA - ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista-me pregunto lo cual me dejo un poco sorprendida-o tengo que volver a pasar frente a ti?- susurro coquetamente en mi oído con una sonrisa en los labios.SASUSAKU . volvi de mi letargo xD cap 5 UP!
1. TIPO ¿?

**.:¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?:.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia si es mía de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja.**

**Esta historia esta escrita en primera persona, algunas partes por Sakura y otras por Sasuke.**

**_(Pensamientos de los personajes)_**

**-diálogos-**

**Las partes relatadas por Sasuke están en negritas.**

**Disfruten la lectura. n.n **

**Capitulo 1:**

**Tipo ¿?**

Estoy cansada y sin ganas de hacer nada, la verdad sino fuero solo porque quede de verme con la cerda está noche ya estaría tirada en mi cama durmiendo y descansando todo lo que el colegio no me ha permitido.

En este momento me dirijo a mi cafetería favorita, me encanta estar ahí es muy relajante sin nadie que me moleste, además de que la dueña del lugar es una vieja amiga mía así que cuento con ciertos privilegios.

- Demonios es tarde de seguro Ino ya estará esperándome, será mejor apresurarme sino me matara- me digo a mi misma en voz alta mientras estaciono mi auto y salgo de el llevando mi mochila conmigo.

Al entrar en la cafetería me acerco a la barra como siempre para saludar a mi buen amigo y su tía, a la cual no veo por ninguna parte.

-Sakura-chan- me saluda Naruto con una gran sonrisa tan característica de el. Naruto es un buen amigo lo que conozco desde hace unos años, es alto delgado, , rubio de ojo azules es un chico muy guapo tiene 20 años lo que lo hace dos años mayor que yo es muy divertido e hiperactivo en verdad el seria el chico ideal para cualquier chica, pero no es mi tipo.

- Hola Naruto, ¿Como has estado?- lo saludo y tomo asiento en la barra de la cafetería dejando mi mochila en el suelo.

- Muy bien Sakura-chan, que gusto verte de nuevo, tenia mucho que no nos visitabas-me dijo como si fuera un reproche y yo solo sonreí-

- Lo lamento es que la escuela me trae como loca- me disculpe la verdad la escuela apenas me daba tiempo de descansar.

- Si te entiendo la escuela también me esta matando- me dijo el agotado y yo solo sonreí.

-¿Por cierto Ino no a llegado? -le pregunte al rubio- quede de verme aquí con ella

- No ella aun no a aparecido por aquí- me dijo y yo bufe. Tanto esfuerzo por llegar lo antes posible y la cerda de Ino no había dado señales de vida aun.

- ¿Y tu tía donde esta?-le pregunte a Naruto pues tenia unas ganas inmensas de verla y saludarla.

- Ella fue al medico últimamente no se a estado sintiendo bien-me dijo el preocupado

- Venga, no te preocupes tanto tal ves sea la edad- trate de tranquilizarlo

- Si lo mismo pienso-me dijo el con otra gran sonrisa - Pero bueno dime ¿Que te sirvo?-me pregunto amablemente pero antes de que pudiera responderle me interrumpió- ya se, ¡Un batido grande de fresa y zarzamora! - afirmo y yo solo asentí, me conocía también, sabia que esa era mi bebida favorita.

- ¿Dónde están Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba?- pregunte al rubio, ellos eran lo ayudantes de la cafetería con los cuales también me llevaba muy bien.

- Shikamaru y Chouji están abajo recibiendo un pedido y Kiba esta de vacaciones- me dijo Naruto mientras servía unas tazas de moka.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- le pregunte cuando pensé que estaba solo

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan ese par no tarda en subir, además no estoy solo- dijo señalando una mesa a lo lejos donde vi a un chico pelinegro que estaba de espaldas atendiendo una mesa.

- Naruto ya han terminado de descargar la mercancía ya eh revisado que todo este en orden, solo falta que vayas a firmar- le dijo un chico entrando por la puerta que se encontraba detrás del rubio, se trataba de Shikamaru un chico al que todo le parecía "problemático", es alto, delegado con un muy buen cuerpo, de cabello castaño que siempre llevaba atado en una coleta, es un chico realmente simpático e inteligente, pero tampoco es mi tipo.- Hola Sakura que sorpresa – me saludo.

- Hola Shikamaru- lo salude con una sonrisa- Hola Chouji- salude al chico que entraba por la misma puerta por la que el castaño había entrado. Chouji es un chico robusto y a mi parecer es muy guapo, el es el mejor amigo de Shikamaru , es realmente tierno y encantador, pero tampoco es mi tipo.

- Hola Sakura- me saludo-hace tiempo que no nos visitabas- me sonrió.

- Si, tenia mucho tiempo sin venir por acá- dije poniendo me de pie y tomando mi mochila del suelo- iré a la mesa de siempre- les informe para que me llevaran mi bebida- cuando llegue Ino le podrían avisar por favor-les pedí a los chicos y ello asintieron.

- Esta bien Sakura-chan- el rubio volvió a sonreírme- Shikamaru prepárale su bebida favorita a Sakura-chan y Chouji atiende la mesa dos-ordeno el rubio antes de salir.

Me dirijo hacia una mesa que se encuentra en la terraza del local la verdad me encanta sentarme ahí a meditar o a leer, la música que ponen en la cafetería siempre ameniza mis lecturas. En este momento me encuentro leyendo sensatez y sentimientos de Jean Austen una de mis autoras favoritas, gran historia en verdad, me identifico mucho con Elionor la hermana mayor de la familia Dashwood ya que yo también suelo ocultar mis sentimientos.

Maldita cerda porque me tenia que meter ideas en la cabeza "Ya es hora de que te consigas un novio" "Tienes que encontrar pareja" "Por dios frentona a tu edad y sin un novio".

No se quien es más tonta si yo por dejar que sus palabras influyeran tanto en mi y me hicieran ver a todos los chicos a mi alrededor o ella por no aceptar de que yo estoy bien sola, por favor tengo 18 años, mi vida apenas inicia y tal y como esta ahora esta bien, es cierto gran parte de mi tiempo me la paso entre libros y clases pero la carrera que estudio no es nada fácil, si apenas y tengo tiempo para mi, como quiere esa cerda que tenga un novio, la verdad es que eso no me interesa nunca eh conocido a un chico que llame mi atención .

- Aquí esta su bebida, se le ofrece algo más- escucho que una muy encantadora voz me llama, pero mi lectura esta tan emocionante que ni siquiera volteo a mirar a la persona que me llamaba.

- No gracias-le digo sin levantar la vista de mi lectura, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y sentí una penetrante mirada sobre mi. Al levantar la vista de mi lectura, me encontré con la mirada mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida un par de ojos negros me miraban intensamente. Cuando pude separa la mirada de esos ojos me encontré con un adonis de carne y hueso en verdad nunca había visto un chico como aquel.

Alto, de complexión delgada, con músculos bien trabajados que hacían que la camisa negra de botones que usaba luciera mejor de lo que debía, pero nada de eso tenia comparación a su hermoso rostro, su tez blanca relucía aun mas con ese cabello azabache, sus ojos negro daban la sensación de mirar hasta lo mas profundo de tu ser, sus labios eran tan provocativos y su voz era de ensueño, el tipo de chico que existen uno entre mil.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- le pregunte cuando salí de mi asombro y el solo sonrió de medio lado, cosa que me fascinó.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me pregunto mientras yo comenzaba a beber un sorbo de mi batido.

- Creo que ya lo estas haciendo- sonreí y me sentí tan tonta al hacerlo-pero dime ¿Que es lo que quieres preguntar?- le dije cerrando mi libro y mirándolo haciendo uso de mi autocontrol para no sonrojarme.

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista-me pregunto, lo cual me dejo un poco sorprendida, nunca me lo había cuestionado, así que no pude darle una respuesta rápida** _(Yo y mi maldita lógica)_** me reproche internamente, en ese momento se acerco a mi, lo que me dejo atónita -o tengo que volver a pasar frente a ti?- susurro coquetamente en mi oído con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yo no supe como reaccionar la verdad me había quedado perpleja ante su acción, en ese momento para mi buena suerte mi celular sonó. Era la cerda de Ino pidiéndome disculpas y diciéndome que no iría a la cafetería que algo se le había atravesado en el camino** _(cofcofSAIcofcof)_**y que no podría verme ese día.

Seguí tranquilamente leyendo mi libro después de mi llamada con Ino el "chico misterioso" había desaparecido, no se cuanto tiempo me la pase ahí sentada leyendo y dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo que el pelinegro me había dicho.

Cuando mire la hora en mi reloj suspire ya era tarde y la verdad es que no quería irme aun, pero no quería que mis padres se preocuparan, no les avise que saldría y eran casi las once de la noche, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje de texto a mi madre para avisarle que estaba bien y que llegaría en un rato.

- Nos veremos después Naruto- me despedí del rubio, la cafetería estaba vacía-¿Shikamaru y Chouji ya se fueron? – le pregunte, quería despedirme de ellos antes de irme.

- Si acaban de irse- me respondió el rubio- Sakura-chan es my tarde para que andes sola por la calle-

- No te preocupes- lo tranquilice- deje mi auto en la esquina-

- Espero que vengas para la siguiente semana Sakura-chan haremos una noche de canto- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, el sabia que cantar y tocar era mi pasatiempo- Me gustaría mucho que tocaras con tu banda antes de que los demás clientes suban a cantar- me pidió mi querido amigo con una mirada tierna, el sabia que era imposible que le negara algo si me mostraba esa mirada, **_(manipulador _¬.¬_)_**

- Hare todo lo posible- le prometí- tiene mucho que no tacamos en publico seria divertido hacerlo de nuevo- sonreí con nostalgia tenia mucho que no tocaba con mi banda- de todos modos si los chicos no pueden yo vendré-le sonreí – solo espero que no se te ocurra subir a cantar-brome

- Ahhh Sakura-chan que mala eres- se quejo el rubio y yo le mostré la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Bueno entonces nos veremos luego, yo te llamo en la semana y te confirmo si es que tocaremos vale- le dije con una gran sonrisa mientras me ponía mi sudadera, la noche no era fría pero si fresca-

- Esta bien Sakura-chan esperare tu llamada- me dijo el rubio mientras guardaba algunas cosas en una caja-quería presentarte a alguien pero ya se a ido…bueno será la próxima vez-sonrió-llevare estas cosas abajo, cuídate Sakura-chan- se despidió.

- Tu también cuídate, nos veremos la próxima semana-me despedí y el rubio salió por la puerta que estaba tras el.

Cuando me di la vuelta para salir de la cafetería choque contra una pared de músculos

- Lo la…-

En ese momento me que de muda el "chico misterioso" estaba frente a mi y me sostenía con sus brazos para evitar que callera.

- Lo lamento- me aclare la garganta- estaba distraída- le dije soltándome (**muy a mi pesar)** de sus brazos.

- No te preocupes- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- yo también estaba distraído.

Salí a prisa de la cafetería y una vez fuera de ella comencé a caminar despacio, ¿Quién era ese chico? Y ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa? No lo sabía pero mi intuición me decía que pronto lo descubriría.

**Sasuke Pov's**

**Desde que la vi entrar en la cafetería me encanto, era un chica singular tenia el cabello corto de color rosa bastante raro, los ojos verdes que en conjunto con su cabello la hacían lucir demasiado inocente sin embargo su cuerpo no denota tanta inocencia la verdad es que estaba muy bien proporcionada, calculo que tendrá unos 18 años. **

**Cuando entro fue hacia la barra y la vi hablando con el dobe, yo atendía unas mesas, había varias chicas que me coqueteaban pero yo solo la miraba a ella. Cuando Shikamaru y Chouji aparecieron vi que los saludo animadamente, ella debía ser la chica de la que el dobe me había hablado una gran amiga suya. **

**-Sasuke puedes llevar esta bebida a una de las mesas de afuera- me pidió Shikamaru cuando llegue a la barra yo solo asentí, lo mas seguro es que esa bebida era para ella, la vi salir hacia la terraza hace unos minutos.**

**Cuando llegue a dejarle su bebida, la vi sentada leyendo uno de los libros favoritos de mi madre Sensatez y sentimientos de Jane Austen, es un buen libro pero muy romántico para mí, me acerque a ella sigilosamente. **

**- Aquí esta su bebida, se le ofrece algo más- dije mientras ponía su batido sobre la mesa. No se porque me resultaba tan difícil hablarle, eso era algo muy raro en mi, y el que ella no me prestará atención me molesta un poco, por favor todas las chicas que se encontraban el la cafetería me habían mirado, pero ella no, y eso muy a mi pesar hacia que mi orgullo me doliera.**

**- No gracias-su voz es la más hermosa que eh escuchado en mi vida, ese libro la tiene tan emocionada que ni siquiera me presta atención, por que no me mira, un momento, ¿Por qué deseo que me mire?**

**Me le quedo viendo una par de segundos más, creo que mi mirada es demasiado fuerte pues ella levanto la mirada (por fin) y se fijo en mí. **

**-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- si de lejos me había fascinado, ahora que la tenia cerca cara a cara podría jurar que estaba enamorado.**

**Mi solo pensamiento me hizo sonreír, yo el señor "cubito de hielo" como me suelen llamar mis amigos me encontraba ahí parado sonriéndole a una desconocida, de la cual ya me había enamorado.**

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le pregunte mientras ella comenzaba a beber un sorbo de su batido.**

**- Creo que ya lo estas haciendo- me sonrió y yo quede fascinado con su sonrisa -pero dime ¿Que es lo que quieres preguntar?- me dijo mientras cerraba su libro y posaba su hermosa mirada en mi.**

**- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista-le pregunte, lo cual me dejo muy sorprendido ¿Cómo pude haberle preguntado eso?, ella parecía igual de sorprendida que yo pero no me contesto nada, en ese momento me acerque a ella -o tengo que volver a pasar frente a ti?- susurre coquetamente en su oído con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**¿Qué demonios tenia esa chica que me hizo cometer tal locura? **

**En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y yo me separe de ella, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo que se me hizo adorable, tuve que volver a trabajar era viernes en la noche por lo tanto la cafetería estaba llena. Pasaron varias horas y ella seguía en la terraza leyendo, de ves en cuando la miraba, me encantaban las expresiones que hacia conforme leía.**

**- Me voy- le avise al dobe una ves que casi todas las mesas estaban limpias, solo faltaba la de ella, al ser amiga de el dobe supuse que se quedaría un rato todavía a pesar de que la cafetería había cerrado hace más de media hora, Chouji y Shikamaru ya se habían ido así que solo quedábamos los tres.**

**- Cuídate teme y gracias por ayudarme- me dijo el dobe con una gran sonrisa**

**- No hay de que dobe, nos veremos mañana- me despedí y salí de la cafetería.**

**Me dirigí lentamente hacia tras de la cafetería ahí había estacionado mi moto en la tarde, tome mi celular y revise que no tuviera mensajes, lo había dejado todo el día en mi mochila afortunadamente no tenia ningún mensaje y ninguna llamada perdida, subí a mi moto y la encendí pero me di cuenta de que había dejado mi casco en la cafetería, así que tuve que volver por el.**

**Mientras entraba la volví a ver, estaba ahí parada detrás de la barra despidiéndose del dobe, me quede en la puerta mirándola, su look me encanto pantalones entubados junto con un vestido un poco debajo de la rodilla, una sudadera y tenis en verdad ella era un chica distinta. **

**- Tu también cuídate, nos veremos la próxima semana- se despidió del dobe. Así que vendría la próxima semana, la volvería a ver en una semana. Comencé a caminar hacia la barra tan entrado en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando ella se acerco choco contra mi pecho y yo la sostuve para que no cayera.**

**- Lo la…- me intento decir pero cuando me vio se quede callada- lo lamento- se aclaro la garganta- estaba distraída- me dijo mientras se soltaba de mis brazos.**

**- No te preocupes- le dije con sonrisa- yo también estaba distraído.**

**La vi salir a prisa de la cafetería yo solo fui y tome mi casco y salí tras ella, tenia que saber su nombre y no se lo preguntaría al dobe.**

**Fin Sasuke pov's**

Seguí caminado lentamente por la banqueta al dar vuelta en la esquina busque las llaves de mi auto para activar la alarma, pero al mirar hacia la derecha vi algo impresiónante ¡Una Harley V-Rod Muscle! ¡Una de las motocicletas más hermosas y rápidas que existían en el marcado!, estaba detrás de la cafetería en el lugar donde los empleados estacionaban sus autos, estaba segura que no era de Naruto sino me la habría presumido desde que llegue, el sabia que yo amaba las motos. Me acerque a mirarla y me quede fascinada con ella.

- Es hermosa, ¿cierto?-** (Esa voz)** cuando separe mi vista de la Harley, me encontré con MI "chico misterioso" **(Un minuto dije ¿MIO?)**

- Si es hermosa- asentí con un sonrisa, cuando lo mire vi que el llevaba puesta una chaqueta de motociclista y un casco en la mano- ¿Es tuya?- le pregunte y mi pregunta me resulto tan tonta era más que obvio.

- Si –asintió con una sonrisa y yo me quede embobada.

Yo mire de nuevo la Harley, su mirada me intimidaba demasiado, seguí buscando las llaves de mi auto cuando las encontré active la alarma y camine hacia mi auto pasando a su lado sin decir nada.

- Linda Tracker- escuche que dijo antes de que me perdiera de su campo de visión

- Gracias-sonreí y seguí caminado hacia mi Tracker negra.

- Uchiha Sasuke- me dijo y yo volteé a mirarlo sonreía y se veía tan endemoniadamente apuesto.

- Haruno Sakura- le sonreí y seguí caminado.

Antes de rodear mi Tracker para dirigirme hacia el lado del conductor, me detuve y volteé a mirarlo el seguía mirándome, pero esta vez estaba montado sobre su moto, lo cual provoco un enorme sonrojo por mi parte si había algo que me encantaban eran las motos, pero el sobre esa moto se volvió mi nueva fascinación.

No se como paso, pero me acerque de nuevo a el y de un momento a otro lo estaba besando y era muy bien correspondida me estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos logrando arrancarme un suspiro, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente nos separamos un poco para poder respirar. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se restablecieron fue el quien me beso y yo no me hice del rogar correspondí su beso, este fue más suave y menos torpe que el anterior, lo disfrute demasiado, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos si y la verdad no me importa saberlo, cuando nos separamos me solté de sus brazos y lo mire a los ojos.

-Por cierto, si- le dije y el enarco una ceja, la verdad eso me fascino - si creo en el amor a primera vista- le dije y el me miro divertido con una bella sonrisa en el rostro pero no me dijo nada.

Esta vez fui yo quien se acerco a su oído y susurro

-Y no hace falta que pases de nuevo frente a mi- sonreí y lo bese castamente en los labios.

En ese momento supe que por fin había encontrado a mi tipo de chico. Me di la vuelta sumamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer y me dirigí de nuevo a mi Tracker.

**¡Hola chicos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, porque a mi la verdad si me encanto ^.^**

**Espero que me dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**ANNEA UCHIHA**

**Cambio y fuera…**


	2. SEMANA

**.:¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?:.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia si es mía de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja.**

**Esta historia esta escrita en primera persona, algunas partes por Sakura y otras por Sasuke.**

_**(Pensamientos de los personajes)**_

**-diálogos-**

**Las partes relatadas por Sasuke están en negritas.**

**Disfruten la lectura. n.n **

**Capitulo dos:**

**.:Semana:.**

Ino me llamo el sábado por la tarde, para invitarme al cine como compensación por haberme dejado plantada el día anterior pero estaba sumamente ocupada: tareas, investigaciones, exposiciones, etc., me estaban volviendo loca.

Le conté lo que me había pasado en la cafetería y lo que hice cuando salí de ella, Ino se quedo impresionada _**(¿Que tan santa parezco o que?)**_

- ¿Que hiciste que? –grito desde el otro lado del teléfono

- No grites cerda, me dejaras sorda-le reproche, me había lastimado el tímpano con su grito

- O por el lord, Sakura por fin empiezas a florecer- me dijo en tono dramático y eso me causo mucha risa.

- Deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres?- le dije riéndome

- Sakura no son tonterías, lo besaste y eso es sorprendente en alguien como tú- me dijo en tono de burla _**(tonta ¬.¬)**_

- Ya vale, déjalo- le pedí aun sabiendo que se negaría.

- Neee frentona se me antojo un café, ¿No quieres acompañarme? –la muy cerda seguía burlándose de mi_, __**(¿Que no tenia algo mejor que hacer?)**_

- Tonta, deja de molerme, además tengo una montaña de tarea- me excuse. La verdad una parte de mi moría por verlo de nuevo pero otra no quería verlo estaba sumamente avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

- Bueno pues yo si iré por un café y de paso le doy el visto bueno a tu "chico misterioso"- la maldita no se cansaba de molestarme

- Como quieras-le conteste con desdén- nos veremos después cerda- me despedí de ella- por cierto dile a Sai que necesito hablar con el, Naruto quiere que tocamos en la cafetería el viernes.

- Wooow frentona tocaras el viernes- me dijo fascinada-hace mucho tiempo que no tocan en publico, que gran oportunidad para verlo de nuevo ¿No crees?- soltó una risilla y yo fruncí el entrecejo- Esta bien yo le aviso a Sai, nos veremos después frentona- se despidió.

- Cuídate cerda- colgué el teléfono.

Después de la llamada con Ino me dedique a terminar el resto de mis tareas, me llevo casi todo el fin de semana terminarla, el domingo llame a mis amigos para citarlos y darles la gran noticia.

Los chicos aceptaron gustosos tocar en Akatsuki _**(así se llama la cafetería de mi rubio amigo)**_ estaban tan ansiosos como yo por tocar en publico de nuevo, la falta de tiempo no nos permitía hacerlo a menudo.

Llame a Naruto el martes por la tarde para confirmarle que tocaríamos el viernes, le dije que los chicos llegarían temprano a instalar los instrumentos y yo llegaría alrededor de las 7 pues tenia que ir a un conferencia, el me dijo que no había problema alguno, que todo comenzaría alrededor de las 8 y me agradeció infinitamente que tocáramos en Akatsuki.

Durante la semana ensayamos un par de horas durante la noche, nos reuníamos en la vieja bodega donde estaban nuestros instrumentos, , y a pesar de que teníamos tiempo sin tocar estábamos listos para nuestra reaparición.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba, entre los ensayos, la universidad: gracias al cielo dos semanas más y tendría unas muy merecidas vacaciones _**(el fin de semestre me estaba matando)**_ y el estar pensando en Sasuke, me volverían loca _**(esta bien, más de lo que ya estoy).**_

El viernes por la tarde estaba "ansiosa" deseaba verlo, antes de salir de la facultad recibí una llamada de la cerda diciéndome que pasara a su casa para que pudiera cambiarme, gracias a la dichosa conferencia me tuve que vestir formal y yo odio vestirme así.

Subí a mi Tracker y me dirigí a casa de Ino iba con buen tiempo no me tomaría mas de 15 minutos cambiarme y "arreglar" mi cabello.

Cuando llegue a casa de Ino me sorprendió el atuendo que había escogido para mí, en verdad esta tipa estaba loca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov's**

**Por fin la vería, pensé que me tomaría más tiempo volver a encontrarme con ella, pero no, tocaría esta noche en Akatsuki. Necesito verla de nuevo, eh estado ansioso todo día;no puse mucha atención en mis clases, cosa sorprendente en mi ¿Tanto podía lograr Sakura en mi? **

**Cuando llegue a Akatsuki estacione mi moto donde siempre, cuando entre vi a varios chicos preparando el escenario para la noche, estaba seguro que eran los chicos de su banda, el dobe me platico sobre la propuesta que le había hecho, obviamente yo no le había dicho nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros aquel día. **

**Pero ¿Dónde estaba ella? Ansiaba con todo mí ser verla y la señorita no aparecía por ningún lado. Escuche que un celular sonaba, vi como un tipo de cabello negro contestaba.**

**-Bueno- contesto mantuvo una charla corta con la persona que lo había llamado, después se giro hacia los demás para informarles algo- Sakura ya esta en camino, acaba de salir de la facultad me dijo que llegaba como en hora y media.**

**Al escuchar eso sonreí internamente en menos de dos horas la vería de nuevo, pero… aun había una pregunta rondando mi mente**

**¿Ella… habrá tomado en serio ese beso o fue solo algo pasajero?**

**Fin Sasuke pov's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Ino me niego a salir así en publico- le repetí por enésima ves a la malvada cerda que tenia por amiga ¬¬

- Vamos frentona te veras muy bien- me insistió- además hoy veras al mesero más sexi que existe- me guiño un ojo.

- ¿Y eso que?- le reproche, ni siquiera por mi madre utilizaba ese tipo de ropa

-Oh vamos Sakura, no me digas que no te gustaría lucir linda para el- me dijo con su insoportable tonito de afirmación

-Tonta- bufe muy en el fondo debo admitir que deseaba lucir bien para el pero… aun había una pregunta rondando mi mente –

¿El… habrá tomado en serio ese beso o fue solo algo pasajero?

Ino me dijo que el día que fue a la cafetería había varias chicas coqueteándole pero el no las tomaba en cuenta, pero en verdad se habrá enamorado de mi, yo no soy especial ni me considero a mi misma una reina de belleza, al contrario soy algo** (como dice mi madre)** "fachosa" pero me encanta serlo.

- Esta bien, arréglate como quieras- Ino empezó a armarme un drama- yo que me esforcé tanto para que lucieras lo mas linda posible y tu lo rechazas-

- Por lo menos deja que le haga algunos ajustes a "mi" atuendo- le pe di y ella a regañadientes acepto, la muy tonta creyó que con su drama me convencería de salir vestida así, pero no le funciono **(muajajaja),** no me tomo mas de 5 darle un toque Sakuresco al atuendo que Ino había preparado para mi.

- Vámonos ya, o se ara tarde- le dije a Ino, mientras salía de su baño.

- Wow frentona, te vez divina-me dijo y yo solo sonreí

- Gracias- le dije tomando mi mochila y caminado hacia la salida de su habitación.

- Esto es mejor de lo que yo escogí, te vez lindamente ingenua y sensual a la vez- me dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y me giñaba el ojo.

¿Qué demonios?, no podía ser cierto yo solo escogí esa ropa por que me sentía cómoda con ella no era para impresionarlo y de eso estaba segura, esa maldita cerda siempre lograba confundir mi cabeza.

Cuando salimos de casa de Ino, tome aire, esta si que seria un larga pero muuuy larga noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya a pasado más de una hora desde que Sakura llamo por teléfono al tipo pelinegro no debería tardar en llegar.**

**- Teme- me llama el rubio descerebrado de Naruto**

**- ¿Qué pasa dobe?- le pregunto sin despegar la vista de la entrada **

**- Necesito que vayas con Shikamaru abajo y suban un par de cajas de café- me dijo y yo lo maldije en ese momento, Sakura no debía tardar en llegar y al dobe se le ocurre mandarme por café.**

**- Esta bien- acepte a regañadientes**

**Baje a la bodega de la cafetería junto con Shikamaru a buscar el bendito café quería subir lo antes posible para estar al pendiente de su llegada, necesitaba ver de nuevo esa sonrisa y quería que fuera lo antes posible. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me sentía ansiosa necesitaba verlo de nuevo. Cuando estuvimos frente a Akatsuki sentí que mi estomago se revolvía y mis piernas flaqueaban, Ino lo noto me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia adentro de la cafetería.

Vi a mis amigos terminando de conectar los instrumentos los salude de lejos y me dirigí a la barra para saludar a Naruto y de paso ver a Sasuke.

- Sakura- chan, Ino- nos saludo mas animado de lo normal Naruto

- Hola Naruto- lo saludamos ambas.

Empecé a buscarlo discretamente, escaneaba el lugar no me debería resultar difícil encontrarlo ese día Akatsuki abriría hasta las 7 de la noche, faltaban 15 minutos para esa hora por lo tanto el lugar se encontraba vacio.

- Oye Naruto ¿En donde están los chicos?- le pregunto Ino y yo se le agradecí necesitaba saber en donde estaba Sasuke

- Chouji no tarda en llegar, me dijo que tenia que entregar algunos trabajos en la escuela y Sasuke y Shikamaru están en la bodega fueron por café-le dijo el rubio mientras limpiaba la barra.

Sonreí, no faltaba mucho para que volviera a verlo.

-Maldición- bufe- olvide mi celular en la Tracker, iré por el- le avise a Ino y ella siguió platicando con Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-****Maldito Dobe- dije mientras subía con las cajas de café que me había pedido ¿Qué el no pudo haber bajado por ellas yo quería estar al pendiente de la puerta todo el tiempo hasta que ella llegara.**

**- Hola Ino- oí que Shikamaru saludaba a alguien cuando salimos con las cajas de café**

**- Hola Shikamaru- lo saludo una rubia de ojos azules. **

**Nos dirigimos a dejar las cajas aun lado de las expedidoras y regresamos a donde se encontraban los dos rubios.**

**- ¿Creí que Sakura llegaría contigo?- le dijo Shikamaru a la rubia**

**- Si, llegamos juntas pero a la tonta se le olvido el celular en la tracker acaba de ir por el- le dijo la rubia a Shikamaru y en ese momento por primera vez en el día me sentí nervioso.**

**- INO- el tipo pelinegro estaba gritando hacia la dirección en donde estábamos- ¿Dónde ESTA SAKURA?- pregunto**

**- AHÍ ESTA- grito la rubia y señalo la entrada.**

**Ahí estaba por fin, después de una semana la veía de nuevo, maldición lucia mejor de lo que recordaba, esta ves su atuendo era radicalmente opuesto al que traía el día que la conocí. En lugar de pantalón traía puesto un short negro algo corto lo qua hacia que sus bien torneadas piernas lucieran, en ves de vestido llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta y sobre esta una negra sin mangas que se ajustaba a su figura, en esta ocasión traía puesto unos Conver 's negros de bota larga, su cabello suelto y un poco de brillo en los labios. Simplemente lucia hermosa.**

**Cuando entro a Akatsuki tenia la vista puesta en su celular caminaba lentamente hacia la barra sin apartar la vista del móvil, cuando al fin levanto la mirada una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se acerco hacia donde estábamos pude distinguir un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro lo que hiso que inconscientemente sonriera. **

**- Sakura- chan- Naruto la llamo y su mirada se centro en el- quiero presentarte a…- vi como Naruto me señalaba**

**- No hace falta dobe-lo interrumpí- ya nos conocemos- le dije **

**- Ah , no lo sabia- dijo el rubio**

**- Si la semana pasada, el fue quien me atendió- corroboro ella sonrojada- Hola Sasuke- me saludo**

**- Hola – tanto esperar por volver a verla y no sabia que decirle**

**- Hola Shikamaru- saludo al castaño y el le devolvió el saludo**

**- SAKURAAAA – ella dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que la había llamado-VEN- la llamo y ella fue hacia donde se encantaba el escenario. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de ir por mi teléfono , me dirigí de nuevo a la cafetería cuando entre tenia la vista fija en mi teléfono contestaba a un mensaje que mi madre me había dejado, cuando aparte la vista del endemoniado aparato, lo vi.

Por fin, después de una larga semana el estaba frente a mi a muchos metros, pero por fin pude verlo, el me miraba sentí como me comenzaba a sonrojar y vi como el sonreía demonios lucia tan bien con esa camisa negra algún día tendría que agradecerle a Tsunade (la tía de Naruto) por haberla escogido para uniforme de los empleados.

**- **Sakura- chan- Naruto me llamo y dirigí mi mirada a el- quiero presentarte a…- vi como Naruto lo señalaba

- No hace falta dobe-lo interrumpió Sasuke- ya la conocemos- le dijo

- Ah, no lo sabia- dijo el rubio

- Si la semana pasada, el fue quien me atendió- corrobore yo un poco sonrojada al recordar todo lo que sucedió aquel día- Hola Sasuke- lo salude, Perfecto… tanto esperar por volver a verla y no sabia que decirle

- Hola – me saludo el con una sonrisa y yo sentía derretirme

- Hola Shikamaru- salude al castaño y el me devolvió el saludo

- SAKURAAAA – escuche que Sai me llamaba- VEN-me pidió y yo me dirigí hacia el escenario.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte una vez que estuve junto a ellos

- Solo quería explicarte como esta instalado todo para que midas que tanto podrás moverte en este escenario- me dijo y comenzó a explicarme duro un buen rato explicándome todo lo que necesitaba saber, cuando termino nos reunimos con los demás en la barra ya que se habían ido para ya, la cafetería ya había abierto y para mi sorpresa había mas gente de lo que imaginaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego la hora esperada por nosotros, por fin tocaríamos de nuevo en publico, Naruto subió al escenario

-Hola chicos buenas noches – saludo el rubio atreves del micrófono- esta noche tenemos a unos invitados muy especiales y se que están ansiando tanto como yo por oírlos tocar, así que sin mas preámbulos les presento a Shinobi

Varias personas aplaudieron lo cual me puso muy feliz, cuando Naruto bajo del escenario nos toco el momento de subir a nosotros y cada quien tomo sus respectivos lugares yo me tome el micrófono que el rubio había dejado y salude al publico.

-Hola a todos- sonreí en verdad estaba emocionada- estamos muy contentos de estar aquí esperamos que disfruten mucho de esta noche- les dije sinceramente y escuche varios aplausos y silbidos.- COMENCEMOS-

Escuche como las baquetas sonaban para darme la señal de que todo estaba listo…1…2…3….1 2 3 4 ….a cantar me dije internamente

Aa nande konna n de namida dechaun daro?  
mou chotto mou chotto umaku ieta nara na...  
nee! doushitara ii no?

taiyou ga warau dame dame na bokura  
"subarashiki natsu ga nigeteku ze"

Don't mind sono namida wo fuite  
Stand up for your life!  
anata no kawari nante inai n da

yaritakute dekinakute nanka tsumannai n da  
tsuyogatte iki ga tte nan mo shitakunai n da  
nee! doushitara ii no?

hito no sei ni shitari gyakugire shitari  
dame dame na bokura kiete yuke!

Empecé a moverme por el escenario, recorriéndolo de un lado a otro teniendo cuidado de no pisar ningún cable. Me encanto ver a varios chicos aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música mientras nosotros tocábamos en verdad extrañaba esto.

Hey guys sono PURAIDO wo sutete  
Go to your next stage  
jibun o norikoete  
Change the world

Era hora de lucirme un poco me dirigí al pedestal para dejar el micrófono sobre el y poder tomar mi hermosa guitarra negra, hasta ese momento solo había estado cantando era hora de explayarme un poco, el solo de guitarra que venia a continuación lo tocaría yo.

**Wow esta chica es más sensacional de lo que esperaba, canta muy bien, un minuto, no, no puede ser… también sabe tocar, demonios definitivamente esa chica era especial. **

Taiyou ga warau dame dame na bokura  
"subarashiki toki ga nigeteku ze"

Don't mind sono namida wo fuite  
Stand up for your life!  
anata no kawari nante inai n da

ima, Change the world  
Do the best of you

kimi datte boku datte kidzuite inai dake  
ame datte dame datte honjitsu wa seiten nari  
kimi datte boku datte kidzuite inai dake  
ame datte dame datte honjitsu wa seiten nari

Cuando la canción término escuche el aplauso de todo el público, mi corazón dio un respingo cuando vi que Sasuke estaba desde la barra mirándome con una gran sonrisa y aplaudiendo. Tocamos un par de temas más antes de ceder el micrófono al público, Naruto había dicho que seria una noche de micrófono abierto así que el escenario estaba a disposición del público. Antes de que la canción que me encontraba tocando en ese momento acabara presente a los integrantes de la banda…

-Por favor denle un aplauso muy fuerte a nuestro baterista Gaara- pedí y enseguida escuche a la mayoría de las chicas lanzándole piropos a mi querido amigo-chicas no se emocionen tiene novia, todos estos apuestos chicos tienen novia - les avise y sus novias que se encantaraban en una mesa cercana al escenario sonrieron-además el posee una hermana muy celosa.

Sabaku No Gaara era uno de mis mejores amigos, lo conocí en la secundaria el perteneció a la misma generación que Naruto bueno la mayoría habían pertenecido a esa generación yo era la mas pequeña de todos. Gaara era alto, pelirrojo, poseedor de unos hermosos ojos verdes aguamarina, a simple vista denotaba ternura pero era un chico muy callado y serio. Desde que inicio su relación con Matsuri una chica que había conocido en la universidad se volvió más animado, yo bendije a Matsuri ella ponía una hermosa sonrisa en la cara de mi amigo y eso no terminaría de agradecérselo nunca.

-Ahora un fuerte aplauso para Neji que se encuentra en el teclado- pedí y sucedió exactamente lo mismo que con Gaara.

Hyuga Neji era el mayor de todos nosotros tenia 22 años. De cabello castaño, ojos claros cuerpo de ensueño y poseedor de una inteligencia casi tan buena como la de Shikamaru. Neji era novio de Tenten una de mis mejores amigas, cuando empezamos a armar la banda ella nos lo presento, a pesar de que parece una persona muy seria es muy divertido y me cuida demasiado.

-Venga un fuerte aplauso para Lee- dije señalando a mi casi hermano quien estaba tocando el bajo y las reacciones de las chicas me "encelaron" nadie podía adular a MI niño.

Rock Lee es como mi hermano lo quiero demasiado el a estado conmigo toda mi vida he pasado tantas cosas con el, en verdad no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin el. Lee es un chico muy alegre, le encanta desbordar su energía… es adorable, físicamente es alto muuuuy alto a veces detesto su altura por que se burla de mi, tiene el cabello negro en un corte muy gracioso una cejas muy pobladas y el rostro de un niño pequeño con el que había conquistado a la única mujer a la que le permitiría ser su novia. Ella se llama Yuuki, es encantadora y quiere mucho a mi hermanito.

-Y por ultimo un fuerte aplauso para Sai- demonios los gritos que soltaron las féminas presentes cuando presente al guitarrista pelinegro me dejaron sorda.

Sai es uno de los chicos más guapos que había conocido en mi vida, aparte de eso es muy atento y amable, un chico de ensueño como lo llama Ino ellos llevaban casi 5 años de novios y yo me siento tan feliz por ellos, Ino siempre a sido como una hermana para mi.

- Por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a Sakura- pidió Sai- por cierto ella si esta disponible- dijo en broma y yo le hice mohín.

-No por mucho tiempo- grito Ino desde su mesa y yo en un acto de pura madurez le mostré la lengua.

Terminamos con la canción y bajamos del escenario, los chicos fueron a reunirse con sus novias mientras yo me escape a la barra donde me encontré con una escena digna de enmarcar, Naruto estaba muy acaramelado con una chica de largo cabello negro, al principio no pude reconocerla pues estaba de espaldas y fue muy grande al descubrir de quien se trataba.

- HINATAAAAAAAA- grite, no pude evitarlo…siempre supe que ese par terminaría juntos

- Sa- Sakura- me saludo sonrojada

- Hola- la salude-lamento haberlos interrumpido -me disculpe

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, dime, ¿No tengo una novia divina?- me pregunto el rubio abrazando a Hinata por la espalda ella estaba muy sonrojada-

- Claro Naruto, siempre supe que tenias buen gusto- le dije, el sonrió alegremente y Hinata me miro agradecida

- Oye pedazo de mocoso te pago para que trabajes no para que estés de noviecito- la voz de Tsunade nos sorprendió

- Oye anciana estoy en mi descanso- le reprocho Naruto a su tía. Tsunade era una mujer muy bien conservada: rubia, de mediana estatura, y con un voluptuoso pecho, nadie jamás se imaginaria que esta rondando los 50 su apariencia denota unos 30 años.

- Lo se- dijo ella con una sonrisa- solo me gusta molestarte- se burlo del rubio y este puso cara de indignación lo que me hizo reír- Sakura- Tsunade se acerco y me abrazo- es un placer volver a verte- me dijo alegremente

- El placer es todo mío Tsunade-sama- le conteste de igual manera

- No yo te gane- replicaba una voz detrás de nosotros una voz que conocía muy bien.

Era la de Temari pude identificarla inmediatamente, ella era la hermana celosa de Gaara y la "problemática" novia de Shikamaru, una chica en verdad hermosa, rubia de ojos oscuros y con un par de piernas que cualquiera envidiaría.

- No yo lo hice, acepta tu derrota- esa voz la conocía y al escucharla mi corazón se acelero estaba segura de que era el.

- Que problemáticos son ustedes dos- ese era Shikamaru, cuando me di la vuelta los vi, Sasuke y Temari discutían, Shikamaru solo decía "que problemático" la pelea termino cuando Sasuke me vio ya que solo sonrió y dejo a Temari hablando sola.

- Sakuraaaa- Temari corrió hacia mi y me abrazo-

- Hola- la salude correspondiendo su brazo-¿Estas trabajando aquí? – le pregunte cuando vi que llevaba una charola vacía en la mano.

- Solo esta noche, el rubio descerebrado aquel- señalo a Naruto-me pidió ayuda

- Oye- le dijo el rubio fingiendo molestia-¿Y por que peleabas con el teme?- le pregunto

- Niñerías- susurro Shikamaru y se fue detrás de la barra junto con Sasuke

- Es que "el niño bonito" no puede aceptar que le gane- replico ella mirando enfadada a su novio y a Sasuke

- ¿Ganarle en que?- pregunto el rubio

- Videojuegos-dijo Temari mirando fríamente a Sasuke-te gane admítelo yo la vi primero, esa edición especial debería ser mía-replicaba la rubia haciendo pucheros. Temari era toda una Gamer amaba los videojuegos a su lado yo parecía una aficionada y no es por nada pero soy muy buena en ellos.

- Lamento decirte PRINCESITA que no fue así-dijo el tajantemente- la vimos al mismo tiempo, solo que yo fue mas rápido para pagarla-dijo el con una sonrisa de superioridad

- Hmp maldito niño bonito- dijo entre dientes Temari

- Dijiste algo princesita- dijo Sasuke burlándose de la chica

- Vamos Temari, deja de estar de llorona y lleva esto a la mesa seis- le dijo Shikamaru estregándole una charola llena de moka chinos

- Cállate niño llorón-le dijo Temari molesta y se fue con la charola

- Sasuke por favor apiádate de mi salud mental y véndeme ese videojuego para dárselo y que no me torture- le rogo Shikamaru al pelinegro

- No –contesto- ese videojuego será su regalo de cumpleaños- sonrió alegremente Sasuke- pero es un secreto así que mas te vale callarte o Temari será el mínimo problema que tengas-dijo el amenazadoramente y yo me reí, su mirada se enfoco en mi provocando que me sonrojara.

- Ah… ¿Mi mesa esta libre? –pregunte al aire

- Si, tú mesa siempre esta libre- me contesto Tsunade divertida por mi sonrojo

- Entonces pueden llevarme lo de siempre-pedí- necesito un poco de aire fresco-

- Claro Sakura, Sasuke te la llevara en un minuto- me dijo Tsunade guiñándome un ojo- por cierto Sasuke, después de llevarle la bebida a Sakura puedes tomarte un descanso- escuche una leve risa por parte de Tsunade- has trabajado toda la noche, descansa unos minutos- le dijo la rubia antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Me dirigí hacia mi mesa en la terraza, mientras salía observe a mis amigos todos en pareja algunos conversando, otros bailando, otros besándose y en el fondo, muy en el fondo me sentí sola.

Cuando estuve afuera mire el cielo estrellado, mirar el cielo me encantaba, me hacia pensar en muchas cosas.

- Cantas muy bien- escuche la voz de Sasuke y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, pero seguí mirando al cielo- aquí tienes- me dijo dejando mi batido sobre la mesa.

- Gracias- le dije y dirigí mi mirada hacia el.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- me pregunto y yo asentí, me sentí extremadamente nerviosa, no sabia que decir- es una linda noche- dijo y entonces note que estaba tan nervioso como yo.

- Si, lo es-dije y comencé a beber mi batido- no sabia que eras amigo de Temari- le dije casualmente para entablar conversación-

- Si la conozco desde hace mucho es mi mejor amiga y la considero como una hermana- me dijo con una sonrisa-

- Wow, Temari es una chica encantadora, algo posesiva pero es genial- le dije-

- Si ese pequeño monstruo es genial-me apoyo el

Un silencio se hizo entre nosotros no fue incomodo pero si desesperante yo deseaba escuchar su voz pero no se me ocurría nada sobre lo cual hablar, nos quedamos así durante un buen rato, ni el ni yo decíamos nada, solo disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro.

- Sakura- el me llamo y yo le preste atención- yo… bueno yo…-, tartamudeaba jamás imagine que el hiciera eso a simple vista parecía un tipo seguro de si mismo

-Dime Sasuke- le dije ocultando todo rastro de nerviosismo

- Pues…-

- Sakura- Lee nos interrumpió en ese momento, me encontró con Sasuke en la mesa y me armo una escenita de hermano celoso- no sabia en donde estabas, te hemos estado buscando desde hace un rato, no esperaba que estuvieses acompañada Sakura-me dijo en tonito acusador-

- Pues si no hubieran estado tan ocupados con sus novias les podría a ver dicho que estaría afuera- le reproche-y deja de usar ese tonito conmigo que no estoy haciendo nada malo-me defendí

- Como sea- dijo Lee mirando hacia otra dirección- Tsunade quiere que tocamos una canción más para cerrar la noche- me dijo y regreso adentro

- Al parecer tienes unos amigos muy celosos- me dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y yo rodé los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco, Sasuke rio y me contagio su risa, no supe en que momento se había acercado a mi – pero tiene un buen motivo para serlo-tomo aire- eres muy bonita y luces un poco ingenua, alguien podría aprovecharse de eso-sonrió y a mi se me congelo la sangre-por cierto te dije que hoy luces muy hermosa- me dijo muy de cerca y yo me quede sin respirar.

Lo siguiente que Sasuke hizo me sorprendió, me beso castamente en los labios y después de eso entro en la cafetería, yo me que de ahí parada procesando lo que acababa de pasar, cuando salí de mi asombro me di cuenta de que yo deseaba mas que eso quería probar de nuevo sus dulces labios, no quería conformarme solo con la sensación que tenia en ese momento, entre a la cafetería y me reuní con mis amigos que ya estaban en el escenario.

- Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta velada- esta vez fue Tsunade quien hablo al publico- agradezco su presencia en Akatsuki .. Para cerrar con broche de oro esta noche los dejo con Shinobi, espero que vuelvan pronto-dijo Tsunade dándome el micrófono y bajando del escenario.

- ¿Sakura que quieres que toquemos?- me pregunto Sai no habían escogido una canción así que sin pensarlo dos veces

- Week! (Semana)- le dije al pelinegro y el se los dijo a los demás, yo me acerque al pedestal para dejar el micrófono, tome mi guitarra cuando escuche que Gaara me daba la señal para empezar, comencé a tocar unos segundo después me acerque al micrófono y comencé a cantar.

RASSHU ni tobikondeku Monday  
Ki ni iranai SUUTSU de Tuesday Wednesday  
KOPII ni tsumazuite iru Thursday  
Kirinuketa dake no Friday zutto

El me miraba desde la barra con una sonrisa yo aun estaba nerviosa por su beso cada vez que, lo miraba me sonrojaba y me sentía tan tonta por ello ya no era una niña.

Machitsuzuketetemo  
Shiawase no MEERU  
Todoku hazu mo nai

Your sunny day Carry the day kuchizusande  
Nandaka hora karuku naru yo  
Sagashite yumemite kotae dashite  
Tokidoki um demo daijoubu  
Eranda no wa watashi da mono

Aenai mama sugiteku Weekday  
Kuuhaku ni natta manma no Saturday  
Totsuzen karashi no TEL Sunday  
Kuchi KENKA darake BAD na Holiday

Nakimushi keredo  
Namida de kono machi  
Sukitootte mieru

Your Sunny day Have a nice day afuredashite  
Yume no tochuu aruite mite  
Makenaide nakanaide tayoranaide  
Risou wo ima IMEEJI shite  
Itsuka wa hora tsuyoku nareru

Makenaide nakanaide tayoranaide  
Dare no sei demo nai It's your life  
Sagashite yumemite kotae dashite  
Eranda no wa watashi da mono

Your sunny day Carry the day kuchizusande  
Nandaka hora karuku naru yo  
Sagashite yumemite kotae dashite  
Tokidoki um demo daijoubu  
Eranda no wa watashi da mono

Lo mire y le guiñe un ojo el solo sonrió y se dedico a mirarme, seguí tocando y a pesar de que deje de mirarlo, sabia que el no había hecho lo mismo conmigo, sabia que su mirada seguía fija en mi. Cuando la canción acabo escuche los aplausos y silbidos del publico. Cuando la gente comenzó a retirarse, me quede con los chicos para ayudarles a guardar los instrumentos mientras sus novias ayudaban a Naruto y compañía a limpiar mesas, entre bromas y platicas, terminamos de guardar todos los instrumentos y llevarlos a la camioneta en la que los habían transportado, cuando entramos en Akatsuki para despedirnos de los demás, Tsunade nos agradeció mucho el haber tocado y nos dijo que la cafetería siempre estaría a nuestra disposición, nosotros le agradecimos y ya que ellos también habían terminado de limpiar salimos todos juntos del lugar.

- Bueno chicos no veremos después-se despidió Tsunade de todos y se dirigió a su auto- Naruto no llegues muy tarde a casa-le pidió Tsunade al rubio- no quiero tener que aguantar otro sermón por parte de tu madre-dijo estresada la rubia

- Esta bien tía Tsunade solo llevare a Hinata a su casa - la tranquilizo. La rubia arranco su auto y se fue. Naruto y Hinata subieron al auto azul del rubio y se fueron después de despedirse de los demás.

- Adiós niño bonito- escuche que Temari se despedía de Sasuke, seguía molesta por lo del video juego.

- Cuídate Princesita y por favor ya no te enojes- le dijo Sasuke revolviendo su cabello- Shikamaru, te la encargo- le pidió al castaño y el solo asintió. Temari Gaara y Shikamaru se fueron en el auto de la rubia.

- Nos vemos chicos- Lee se despidió de todos y subió a la camioneta donde iban los instrumentos acompañado por Yuuki y Chouji.

Tenten y Neji, se fueron hacia el auto del castaño. Solo quedábamos Ino Sai Sasuke y yo, el par de tortolitos estaba demasiado entretenido besándose, yo me dirigí a la Tracker para esperarlos, pero antes de llegar a ella Sasuke me llamo.

-¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?- me pregunto con una sonrisa y yo quede fascinada con la propuesta solo había un pequeño problemita

- Me encantaría pero traigo mi auto y no puedo dejarlo- le dije y su sonrisa se borro, me sentí culpable por ello. Como en la ocasión anterior traía puesta su chamarra de motociclista, _**(maldición luce endemoniadamente sexi)**_ –Ya se- dije de repente y el se sorprendió-Dame un segundo- le pedí y el asintió-INO-le grite a la cerda para que me prestara atención y ella gruño cuando la interrumpí-lo siento-me disculpe-pero podrías llevarte la Tracker a tu casa- le pedí de todas formas tenia que llevar a Sai e Ino a su casa así que no creí que se negara

- ¿Y tú frentona? – me pregunto extrañada

- Pues yo…- no pude decirle nada solo le hice una seña para que mirara detrás mío, ella sonrió cuando vio a Sasuke

- Ya entiendo- me dijo con una sonrisa picara- anda ve con cuidado yo cuidare de tu auto-

- Pasare por el mañana en la mañana- le dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro dándole las llaves de la Tracker y le di un beso en la mejilla – te quiero cerda- me despedí- nos vemos Sai-también bese la mejilla del pelinegro y me dirigí a donde Sasuke me esperaba

- Listo, vámonos- le dije, el sonrió y me dirigió hacia donde estaba su Harley.

- Hará un poco de frio ten póntela- se quito su chamarra y me la tendió, yo me quede embobada con lo que vi, debajo de la chamarra llevaba puesta una playera blanca que iba muy pegada a su cuerpo.

- Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir antes de tomar la chamarra y ponérmela, me quedaba enorme pero nada que no pudiera resolver, la chamarra olía delicioso, tenía un aroma indescriptible.

- Toma- me dio un casco antes de que subiera a la Harley

- Gracias –le dije poniéndome el casco, el subió a la moto y yo me sonroje al recordar lo que había sucedido la ves que lo vi montado en la moto, creo que el se percato de ello ya que sonrió.

- Sujétate fuerte- me dijo cuando subí a la moto y salimos disparados hacia mi casa.

El viaje no fue muy largo yo le indicaba que dirección debía tomar.

Todo fue fenomenal, la adrenalina, la velocidad, sentir los músculos de su abdomen bajo mis manos, su cuerpo muy cerca del mío era mas de lo que había imaginado, cuando llegamos a mi casa estaciono la moto para que pudiera bajar.

-Gracias-le dije cuando me quite el casco, baje de la moto para quitarme la chamarra y entregársela

- No hace falta, puedes quedártela - me dijo bajando de la moto y poniéndose frente a mi

- Tu la necesitas más- replique, el a regañadientes la tomo y se la puso

- Es tarde yo ya debería entrar mis padres deben de estar esperándome- le dije después de unos minutos en los cuales nos quedamos en silencio

- Hmp supongo que nos veremos después- me dijo algo triste

- Si, supongo que si- susurre y camine hacia la entrada de mi casa

- Sakura- me llamo y yo voltee a verlo

- Dime-me detuve a medio camino

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? – me pregunto con una pisca de esperanza en su mirada

- Pues… iré a Suna hay unos museos que quiero visitar- le dije

- ¿Te molestaría que fuera contigo?- pregunto con un leve sonrojo en su rostro lo cual me encanto

- Al contrario será un placer- le respondí con una sonrisa- solo debo advertirte que duro horas en los museos, no me gusta las visitas exprés- le dije y el sonrió

- No hay problema, a mi tampoco me gustan las visitas exprés – me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Entonces nos veremos mañana- me despedí y de nuevo camine hacia la entrada de mi casa sin mirar atrás pero había algo que no había aclarado con el

- Sasuke- voltee para poder mirarlo seguía de pie en el mismo lugar mirándome.

- Dime- me dijo con su tranquila voz

- Pues si no te molesta, me gustaría ir en la Tracker el viaje a Suna es largo y me resultaría mas cómodo viajar en mi auto– le dije y el asintió- entonces te espero mañana a las 9- el volvió a asentir- nos vemos- me di la vuelta y seguí con mi camino.

Mientras buscaba mis llaves sentí que el me seguí mirando, eso me hacia sentir demasiado nerviosa.

-Sakura- escuche su voz a mis espaldas y cuando gire para verlo, estaba a menos de medio metro de mi.

De repente sentí que me rodeaba con sus brazos, vi como inclinaba su rostro hacia el mío yo solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo pegue mas a mi, el mordió levemente mi labio inferior para profundizar el beso y yo le di acceso para que introdujera su lengua en mi boca, el beso fue tranquilo pero exigente ambos ansiamos eso beso por una semana y por fin estábamos ahí ambos… el uno con el otro demostrando que lo que sucedió le semana pasada no había sido algo pasajero, demostrando que para ambos ese beso había significado algo especial. Cuando la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos el pego su frente a la mía y me miro directamente a los ojos.

- Eres una molestia sabes- me dijo mirándome a loa ojos y en ese momento sentí un golpe en mi corazón, agache mi mirada eso me había dolido-¿Que me hiciste que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?-el siguió mirándome insistentemente y en ese momento yo supe que lo que había dicho no era con el fin de lastimarme.

- No lo se- le respondí mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte- le dije con una sonrisa y lo bese-pero me gustaría averiguarlo- le dije cuando nos separamos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tenemos que averiguarlo-me dijo con una sonrisa. Vi como las luces de la cocina se encendían.

- Tengo que irme- le dije tristemente, la verdad no quería irme, deseaba quedarme un poco más con el.

- Te veré mañana temprano- me dijo dándome un inocente beso en los labios-descansa- se despidió antes de darse la vuelta e irse a su moto.

- Cuídate- le dije cuando arranco la moto y comenzó a alejarse.

Definitivamente la larga espera había tenido una buena recompensa, muchas de mis dudas se habían ido, pero ahora había una enorme rondando mi cabeza…

¿Qué significaba Sasuke para mí?

No lo sabía, pero estaba más que segura de que pronto lo descubriría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa chica me hacia hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado.**

**Cuando salía a dejarle su batido la encontré mirando al cielo, se veía tan ingenua y linda al mismo tiempo. **

**- Cantas muy bien- le dije cuando me acerque a ella- aquí tienes-deje su batido sobre la mesa**

**- Gracias- me dio y dirigió su mirada hacia mi, eso ojos esmeralda me encantaban.**

**- ¿Puedo sentarme?- le pregunte y ella asintió, me sentí extremadamente nervioso, no sabia que decir, hasta que levante la vista al cielo estrellado- es una linda noche- le dije dijo y entonces note que estaba tan nerviosa como yo.**

**- Si, lo es- comenzó a beber su batido- no sabia que eras amigo de Temari- me dijo**

**- Si la conozco desde hace mucho es mi mejor amiga, esa pequeña bruja era como una hermana para mi la quiero mucho - le conteste con una sonrisa**

**- Wow, Temari es una chica encantadora, algo posesiva, pero es genial- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo la apoye**

**- Si ese pequeño monstruo es genial-**

**Nos quedamos en silencio, no fue incomodo pero si desesperante toda la semana ansié verla y ahora no sabia que decirle solo estaba aquí sentado disfrutando de su compañía.**

**- Sakura- la llame y ella me presto atención- yo... bueno yo...-estaba tartamudeando que demonios me pasaba yo no era así **

**-Dime Sasuke- **

**- Pues...-**

**- Sakura- uno de los chicos de su banda interrumpió nuestra conversación - no sabia en donde estabas, te hemos estado buscando desde hace un rato, no esperaba que estuvieses acompañada Sakura-le dijo como si la hubiera encontrado haciendo algo malo-**

**- Pues si no hubieran estado tan ocupados con sus novias les podría a ver dicho que estaría afuera- le reprocho ella algo enojada-y deja de usar ese tonito conmigo que no estoy haciendo nada malo-**

**- Como sea, Tsunade quiere que tocamos una canción más para cerrar la noche- le dijo y entro de nuevo a la cafetería.**

**- Al parecer tienes unos amigos muy celosos- le dije divertido y ella rodo los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco, yo reí y ella rió conmigo. Es ese momento me acerque a ella y no se como salieron las palabras de mi boca- pero tiene un buen motivo para serlo-tome un poco de aire, me había puesto nervioso- eres muy bonita y luces un poco ingenua- sonreí ante la mirada que puso-alguien podría aprovecharse de eso...Por cierto te dije que hoy luces muy hermosa- me acerque mucho a ella. **

** Ante mi propio asombro la bese castamente en los labios y entre de nuevo en la cafetería con una sola idea en la cabeza quería probar de nuevo sus dulces labios, no quería conformarme solo con la sensación que tenia en ese momento. Necesitaba más de ella, ansiaba saber que es lo que ella había hecho conmigo, por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.**

**Cuando la noche termino salimos todos juntos de cafetería, cada quien tomo su propio rumbo y al final solo quedamos, un par de sus amigos, ella y yo. Antes de que abandonara a sus amigos los cuales estaban muy entretenidos la llame.**

**-¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?- le pregunte con una sonrisa **

**- Me encantaría pero traigo mi auto y no puedo dejarlo- me dijo y mi sonrisa se borro-Ya se- dijo de repente-Dame un segundo- me pidió y yo asentí -INO-le grito a su rubia amiga que se encontraba junto con su novio.- Listo, vámonos- me dijo cuando regreso y yo la guie hacia donde estaba la Harley.**

**- Hará un poco de frio ten póntela- le dije quitándome mi chamarra ella no llevaba ningún tipo de abrigo.**

**- Gracias- me dijo poniéndosela estaba sonrojada, a pesar de que le quedaba grande lucia muy bien con ella . **

**- Toma- le di un casco antes de que subiera a la Harley**

**- Gracias -mientras ella se ponía el casco yo subí a la moto, cuando me vio un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro y yo sonreí, seguro estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.**

**- Sujétate fuerte- le dije cuando subió en la parte trasera de la moto y salimos hacia su casa, ella me guio todo el camino, el cual no fue muy largo pero si muy placentero el sentir su cuerpo muy junto al mío hacia que mi respiración se acelerara.**

**-Gracias-me dijo cuando aparcamos frente a su casa y se quito el casco, después procedió a quitarse la chamarra pero se lo impedí.**

**- No hace falta, puedes quedártela -le dije bajando de la moto y poniéndome frente a ella.**

**- Tu la necesitas más- replico, yo de mala gana acepte mi chamarra y me la puse.**

**- Es tarde yo ya debería entrar mis padres deben de estar esperándome- me dijo un par de minutos después. **

**- Hmp supongo que nos veremos después- le dije algo triste, la idea de separarme de ella no me gustaba nada. **

**- Si, supongo que si- susurro y camino hacia la entrada de su casa**

**- Sakura-la llame **

**- Dime-ella se detuvo a medio camino y giro para mirarme**

**- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? - le pregunte con una pisca de esperanza en mi mirada**

**- Pues- ella pareció meditar su repuesta- iré a Suna hay unos museos que quiero visitar- **

**- ¿Te molestaría que fuera contigo?- le pregunte y para mi sorpresa estaba sonrojado**

**- Al contrario será un placer- me respondió con una sonrisa- solo debo advertirte que duro horas en los museos, no me gusta las visitas exprés- **

**- No hay problema, a mi tampoco me gustan las visitas exprés - le conteste**

**- Entonces nos veremos mañana- se despidió y de nuevo camino hacia su casa sin mirar atrás yo seguí parado en el mismo lugar mirándola**

**- Sasuke- ella me llamo**

**- Dime- **

**- Pues... si no te molesta, me gustaría ir en la Tracker el viaje a Suna es largo y me resultaría mas cómodo viajar en mi auto- me dijo y yo asentí- entonces te espero mañana a las 9- volví a asentir- nos vemos- se despidió y siguió caminando**

**No se como ni porque pero mientras ella buscaba sus llaves yo me le cerque la llame cuando estuve muy cerca de ella**

**-Sakura- ella me miro sorprendida**

**De repente la abrase e incline mi rostro hacia e l suyo ella solo cerro los ojos yo hoce lo mismo y le plante un beso , ella rodeo mi cuello con su brazos y me pego aun mas a su cuerpo, le mordí levemente el labio inferior para profundizar el beso y ella me dio acceso para que introdujera mi lengua en su boca, el beso fue tranquilo pero exigente por ambas partes, ella deseaba ese beso tanto como yo. Ahora estaba seguro de que lo que paso hace una semana había significado algo especial para ella también.**

**Cuando la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos pegue su frente a la mía y la miro directamente a los ojos. **

**- Eres una molestia sabes- le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella agacho su mirada creo que lo que le dije no le gusto, pero era cierto, ella era una molestia que no me sacaba de la cabeza, "Mi molestia" -****¿Que me hiciste que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?- seguí mirándola insistentemente.**

**- No lo se- me respondió mirándome de nuevo a los ojos-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte- me dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a besarme-pero me gustaría averiguarlo- me dijo cuando nos separamos.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tenemos que averiguarlo-la apoye. Ambos teníamos que saber que era lo que nos pasaba, sonreí pues sabia que para descubrirlo tendríamos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Las luces de la cocina de su casa se encendieron.**

**- Tengo que irme- me dijo tristemente **

**- Te veré mañana temprano- le dije dándole un inocente beso en los labios, yo no quería sepárame en es momento de ella pero tuve que hacerlo- descansa- me despedí antes de dirigirme a mi moto.**

**- Cuídate- me dijo cuando estuve sobre mi moto y comencé a alejarme.**

**Definitivamente la larga espera había tenido una buena recompensa, muchas de mis dudas se habían ido, pero ahora había una enorme rondando mi cabeza... **

**¿Qué significaba Sakura para mí?**

**No lo sabia, pero estaba más que seguro de que pronto lo descubriría.**

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola chicos!!!**

**Lamento la demora pero mis padres me secuestraron y no me han dejado gozar de mi única semana de vacaciones, si… si lamentablemente para mi solo tengo una semana de "vacaciones" y la estoy ocupando para hacer todas las tareas que me dejaron ¬.¬# **

**En fin dejando a un lado las disculpas y quejas…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Mil gracias por prestarme un poco de su tiempo y leer lo que a esta loca cabecita se le ocurre y también por tomarse su tiempo para dejar un review me da mucha alegría recibirlos ^-^, a pesar de que no contesto todos si los leo, es solo que la falta de tiempo no me deja contestarlos u.u **

**Espero que en esta ocasión también me dejen un review con criticas, consejos, ánimos, virus mmm bueno eso no ^.^**

**Por cierto las canciones que canto Sakura son del grupo Do As Infinity (si ese grupo buenísimo que canta el segundo ending de Inu Yasha n///n), la primera fue "****Honjitsu wa seiten nari" y la segunda Week!, si aun no han escuchado a esta banda (que lamentablemente ya se separo T_T) denle una oportunidad en verdad es muy buena.**

**Me despido, cuídense mucho y disfruten de sus vacaciones. **

**Nos leemos en le próximo capitulo**

**ANNEA UCHIHA**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA…**


	3. CONOCIÉNDONOS

**.:¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?:.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia si es mía de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja.**

**Esta historia esta escrita en primera persona, algunas partes la relata Sakura y otras Sasuke.**

_**(Pensamientos de los personajes)**_

**-diálogos-**

**Las partes relatadas por Sasuke están en negritas.**

**Disfruten la lectura. n.n **

**Capitulo tres:**

**.:Conociéndonos:.**

Mi despertador esta sonando es hora de que me levante pero aun tengo mucho sueño, sigue y sigue sonando. _**(Que no piensa dejar de hacer ruido, malditos aparatejos como los odio)**_ lo aviente tan lejos como puede y volví a quedarme dormida.

-5 minutos más- susurre antes de adentrarme de nueva cuenta en mi sueño.

No se cuanto tiempo más me quede dormida pero empecé oír que me llamaban.

-Sakura, Sakura despierta-escuche que me llamaban pero tengo demasiado sueño, la noche anterior había sido larga, muuuy larga.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, entre en mi casa y para mi sorpresa fue mi pequeño hermanito el que se había levantado, me esperaba en la sala, me abrazo y lo lleve de nuevo a su habitación lo arrope y le conté que me había ido muy bien tocando con mi banda. Cuando mi pequeño niño se quedo dormido fui a avisarles a mis padres que ya había llegado, como siempre mi madre me había esperado despierta, me acerque a ella y la bese en la mejilla y después me dirigí a mi padre quien ya dormía plácidamente y le di un beso en la frente. Me fui a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama pero no conciliaba el sueño: Sasuke seguía en mi cabeza.

- Nee-chan, abre los ojos- mi pequeño peligro empezó a saltar sobre la cama para que despertara

- Ya estoy despierta-le dije para que dejara de saltar, cuando se detuvo lo jale hacia mi para a hacerle cosquillas merecía un pequeño "castigo "por despertarme

- Jajajajaja Sakura detente-me pidió en medio de risas, unos segundos después deje de hacerle cosquillas pero seguí abrazándolo-Buenos días peligro- salude a mi hermanito-Hola mami buenos días- salude a mi madre quien también se encontraba en mi habitación

- Buenos días Sakura-me dijeron al unisonó

- Nee-chan creía que te habías ido sin despedirte de mi-me reclamo mi peligro poniendo cara de enfado

- Jamás me iría sin despedirme de ti peligro-le dije y él sonrió

- Es que tu Tracker no estaba-me dijo

- Ah lo que pasa es que ayer se la deje a Ino-le explique

- Ahhh-

- ¿Y como regresaste tú a casa hija?-me pregunto mi madre

- Pues-dudaba de decirle a mi madre toda la verdad- me trajo un amigo-le dije con una sonrisa que ella interpreto libremente

- Mmm con que un amigo-dijo sospechando algo

- Mamá no empieces-le pedí, mi madre al igual que Ino ansiaba porque yo tuviera un novio

- Esta bien, no diré nada-bufo

- ¿Que hora es?-pregunte, esperaba que no se me hubiese hecho tarde o por lo menos no mucho

- Faltan 10 minutos para las 9-me dijo mi madre mirando su reloj

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?-grite, peligro se separo de mi y yo me levante de un salto

- ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto mi madre extrañada por mi reacción

- ¿Por qué precisamente hoy se me tenia que hacer tarde?-me regañaba mental mente si no hubieran sido por ese "5minutos más" en este momento estuviera arreglando los últimos detalles para mi viaje.

- No exageres ni que tuvieras horario para ir a Suna- me dijo mi madre tratando de relajarme

- No es eso es que…- yo y mi bocota me reprendí mentalmente

- ¿Sakura?- conocía ese tonito de mi madre. Quería una explicación.

- Iré con un amigo y le dije que pasara por mi a las 9- Estaba más que segura que no me regañaría pero no quería escuchar de nuevo su interrogatorio sobre que sentía yo por ese "amigo".

- ¿Iras con el mismo "amigo" que te trajo anoche?- me pregunto pícaramente

- Si-Le conteste un poco sonrojada

- Ve con cuidado por favor - me pidió _**(bien, esta vez no me abordaría con preguntas)**_- Souta y yo iremos al dentista- me dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando de la mano a mi peligro

- jIjijijiji-me burle de él y él me saco la lengua

- Hmp- puso cara de indignación y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar

- Jajajaja-me reí me encanta lo infantil que es

- Sakura se te hace tarde-me recordó mi mamá

- Cierto, debo darme prisa- le dije antes de calzarme mis pantuflas

- Nos veremos en la noche- me dijo mi madre

- Adiós hermanita-mi peligro se acerco para darme un beso, yo lo cargue y lo abrase muy fuerte

- Adiós peligro, cuídate y cuida mucho de mamá vale-le pedí

- Si-pi no te preocupes yo la cuidare-me prometió y yo lo puse de nuevo en el suelo para que fuera con mamá

- Cuídate mami-me despedí de mi madre

- Tu también mi vida- ambos salieron de mi habitación y yo me apresure ya era demasiado tarde.

Me metí al baño a toda velocidad en lo que esperaba que el agua caliente saliera me lave los dientes y comencé a desnudarme, mientras me bañaba escuche que el timbre da la casa sonaba, debía ser el _**(Que puntual) **_termine de bañarme rápidamente, me envolví el cabello con una toalla y me puse mi bata. Salí del baño a trompicones y me quite la toalla del cabello lo frote con una seca y lo cepille.

Toc toc

- ¿Quien es?-pregunte un poco agitada

- Soy yo mi niña-escuche la dulce voz de mi nana

- Pasa Nana-le dije mientras terminaba de cepillarme el cabello

- Mi niña te buscan-mi nana entro a mi cuarto y vio como estoy hecha todo un lio- un tal Uchiha Sasuke- sonrió mi nana también es del grupo de mi madre e Ino

- Gracias nana, puedes decirle que se me hizo un poco tarde pero que bajo en diez minutos por favor-le pedí

- Claro mi niña, ¿Quieres que regrese a ayudarte?- me pregunto al ver lo apresurada que estaba

- No nana gracia ya casi termino-le agradecí.

Cuando mi nana salió me puse rápidamente mi ropa interior, unos jeans azules y un vestido de tirantes verde, Suna era muy calurosa para utilizar mí tan amado negro, me calce unos convers del mismo color de mi vestido. Tome mi mochila y metí un par de cosas en ella: un libro, una gorra, pastillas, una libreta y mi lapicera. Me mire por última vez al espejo y salí de mi habitación. Sasuke me esperaba.

Baje lentamente las escaleras y por cada escalón que descendía mi corazón se aceleraba más y más. Cuando estuve en la planta baja me dirigí a la sala el debía estar esperándome ahí.

- Mi niña te llama la señorita Yamanaka por teléfono-me llamo mi nana antes de poder llegar a mi destino, me extendió el teléfono y yo lo tome.

- Hola cerda (hola frentona)_**(maldición ese maldito tonito cono lo detestaba)¿**_Que pasa Ino? (cuéntame como te fue anoche) supongo que no también como a ti (cofcof)jajajaja Oye Ino estas decente como para poder pasar por las llaves de la Tracker( Claro, de hecho iba a preguntarte que si querías que fuera contigo a Suna) Nooo (Esta bien no es para que grites) lo lamento pero …(¿Sakura?) voy acompañada (Oh ya veo entonces te dejo las llaves con el portero dormiré un poco más) De acuerdo. Gracias Ino nos vemos después- colgué y tome aire retome mi andar hacia la sala**.**

**Después de dejar a Sakura en su casa me fui a mi departamento, llame a Temari para pedirle que me cubriera mañana, aun seguía molesta conmigo, su lado gamer me odiaba pero su lado humano me quería así que no se negó. La sorpresa que se llevaría cuando tuviera ese videojuego en las manos. Después de llamar a Temari telefonee al dobe para decirle que no iría mañana, pero que Temari me remplazaría. Gran parte de la noche no pude dormir solo pesaba en Sakura.**

**A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano limpie un poco el departamento, desde que ayudo al dobe en la cafetería tengo menos tiempo para limpiar y si hay algo que detesto es que mis cosas estén desordenadas.**

**Después de poner orden en mis cosas me metí a bañar, me arregle y salí de mi departamento. Sakura me pidió que fuéramos en su auto a si que con mucho dolor tuve que dejar a mi Harley en el estacionamiento. Cuando salí aun era temprano la casa de Sakura no quedaba tan lejos de mí departamento no me tomaría mas de 40 minutos si iba caminando.**

**Camine despacio por las calles de Konoha, como extrañaba esta ciudad, definitivamente estar aquí era mas tranquilo que estar en E.U., volver a Tokio y sobre todo a Konoha fue la mejor elección que puede haber tomado y ahora tengo un motivo más para estar seguro de eso.**

**Cuando llegue a casa de Sakura, dude un poco en tocar seria mejor esperar afuera pero, necesitaba verla, toque y una simpática ancianita abrió.**

**- Buenos días joven, dígame que se le ofrece- me pregunto cordialmente**

**- Buenos días, busco a Sakura- le dije y ella me invito a pasar **

**Si la casa de Sakura por fuera era impresionante por fuera, por dentro era magnifica. Sakura no parecía ser una de esas típicas niñas ricas que creen que nadie las merece todo lo contrario es muy sencilla. La anciana me guio hacia la sala.**

**-Tome asiento joven enseguida le digo a mi niña que usted esta aquí- me dijo antes de salir de la sala**

**Me quede sentado observando una foto de Sakura un poco más pequeña lucia realmente linda, su rostro no había cambiado casi en nada pero su cuerpo si que había cambiado bastante, no cabe duda que la pubertad le sentó de maravilla.**

**-Joven –me llamo la ancianita y yo le preste atención- dice mi niña que la disculpe, se quedo dormida pero que en 10 minutos baja-**

**- Gracias-**

**- ¿Le ofrezco algo? Un café, jugo, agua –me ofreció **

**- Agua, agua esta bien. Gracias- le agradecí por su atención **

**- Se la traigo en un minuto- me dijo y yo solo asentí **

**La anciana volvió con un con agua y me lo dio, le agradecí y ella fue a atender el teléfono que había comenzado a sonar, seguí esperando.**

**- Hola Sasuke, lamento haberte hecho esperar- escuche la voz más angelical del mundo y l levante mi mirada hacia Sakura**

**- No hay problema, la espera valió la pena-le sonreí y ella se sonrojo .Y si que la valió se veía adorable y tentadora a la vez.**

**- ¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto y yo asentí. Lucia nerviosa, apuesto a que estaba tan nerviosa como yo.**

**- ¿Mi niña no piensas desayunar algo? – le pregunto la ancianita**

**- No nana, ya es tarde y todavía tengo que pasar por mi auto con Ino- le dijo**

**- Pero niña como te vas a ir así-le reprendió**

**- No se preocupe, yo me asegurare de que coma algo lo más pronto posible- le dije a la nana de Sakura para que se tranquilizara **

**- Esta bien joven, se la encargo mucho- me pidió**

**- No se preocupe yo la cuidare- le prometí. Claro que la cuidaría Sakura era parte de mí ahora.**

**- Me voy nana, cuídate mucho- se despidió de su nana se acerco a ella , la abrazo era mucho más alta que la ancianita, después le dio un beso en la frente.**

**- Si mi niña, tu también-le dijo la anciana acariciándole el rostro**

**- Hasta luego- me despedí de ella**

**-Hasta luego joven vayan con cuidado- se despidió de ambos antes de salir de casa de Sakura**

Sasuke y yo salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Ino. Tomamos un taxi la casa de Ino quedaba un poco lejos de la mía, todo el camino ambos estuvimos en silencio, me encontraba tan nerviosa que no sabia que decirle, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos frente a la casa de Ino toque el timbre y salió su portero a abrirme.

- Buenos días Sakura-san – me saludo

- Buenos días – lo salude- vengo por mi bebe- le sonreí y el me extendió las llaves de mi Tracker

- Ino-san me dijo que vendría así quela lave, espero que no le moleste-

- Al contrario muchas gracias- le agradecí y fui hacia mi Tracker mientras Sasuke me esperaba en la entrada.

Me estacione para que Sasuke subiera y por primera vez en mi vida me avergoncé del desorden que traía dentro.

- Disculpa el desorden- le dije y el sonrió

- No hay problema-

Encendí el estéreo de mi auto y comenzó a sonar mi banda de rock favorita, pero recordé que no iba sola.

- ¿Quiere escuchar otra cosa?- le pregunte

- No, Asian Kung-fuu generation es mi banda favorita- me dijo y yo sonreí enormemente

- La mía también _**(bien otro punto a favor)**_ y dime ¿Que otras bandas te gustan?- le pregunte mientras entrabamos en la autopista para ir a Suna

- Pues soy más del gusto de música clásica, pero… Orange Range, DAI, Linkin Park, Paramore… son muchísimas-

- No importa tenemos tiempo- le dije sonriendo

- En eso tienes razón vamos a tener mucho tiempo- sonrió y yo me sonroje.

- ¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Naruto?-le pregunte ambos nos aviamos animado a hablar, sino seguía en ese momento supuse que el resto de camino hacia Suna estaríamos en silencio.

- El dobe, Temari y yo nos conocemos desde niños siempre estuvimos en los mismos colegios, hasta que yo me fui a Estados Unidos- me dijo. Yo ansiaba poder mirarlo pero no podía apartar la vista del camino.

- Debió ser difícil dejar a tus amigos-comente

- Si pero nunca perdimos contacto, siempre nos masajeábamos por msn o nos llamábamos por teléfono- me dijo con voz calmada

- ¿Cuantos años estuviste en E.U.?- le seguí preguntando no quería dejar de escuchar su voz

- 7 años, me fui cuando estaba en el ultimo año de secundaria- me dijo

- Ah ya veo- ahora sabía por que no lo había conocido antes

- ¿Que?- me pregunto al ver como me concentraba en mis pensamientos

- Es que yo los conocí cuando estaban en ese grado yo acababa de ingresar al colegio- le explique

- Naruto siempre me a hablado bien de ti, dice que eras una chica encantadora y que cantas increíble, pero se equivoco, eres más que eso y tu voz es maravillosa - me dijo y yo sentí como mis mejillas ardían_**(Porque tenia que ser tan lindo)**_

- Gracias- le dije sonriendo

- Así que debo suponer que tu tienes 18 o 19- me dijo ya que yo no seguí preguntándole más cosas

- 18 los cumplí hace poco-le dije- y tu debes tener 20 ¿cierto?-pregunte de nuevo

- Si, casi cumplo los 21- me dijo.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar Sono Wake wo una de mis canciones favoritas, seguía la canción dando golpecillos en el volante para marcarlos ritmos, nunca antes me había dado vergüenza hacer eso pero ahora que estaba con Sasuke me sentía un poco avergonzada desvié mi mirada del camino solo un par de segundos para verlo, el solo me miraba con una gran sonrisa parecía que el "espectáculo" que estaba dando le gustaba.

- ¿Puedo repetirla?- me pregunto con una sonrisa demasiado linda cuando la canción termino

- Claro- le dije- pero ni creas que volveré a hacerlo

- Hmp entonces no tiene caso- bufo

- Jajajaja- comencé a reír ante su reacción lucia tan infantil

- Vamos solo una vez más – me pidió de nuevo

- Esta bien- acepte

- Gracias- me dijo mientras acercaba su mano para repetir la canción

Volví a repetir el mismo Show. Sasuke se veía feliz al igual que yo.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste a E.U.?- le pregunte una vez que la canción termino

- Por cuestiones de mi padre- me dijo seriamente-

- ¿Por que volviste a Konoha?- le pregunte otra cosa al ver que su sonrisa desapareció

- Porque no tenia nada más que hacer allá pedí mi traslado a la universidad de Konoha y me lo dieron así que volví- me dijo mientras posicionaba sus manos tras su cabeza y se recostaba en el asiento

- ¿Estas en la Universaida de Knoha?- le pregunte emocionada

- Si- me contesto el tranquilamente

- Yo también- le dije con una gran sonrisa

- Lo sabia, el dobe me lo dijo-me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

- ¿Que estudias?- le pregunte mientras salíamos de la autopista un par de minutos más y llegaríamos a Suna, de ahí tomaríamos el camino hacia el museo de arquitectura

- Economía- me contesto

- Wow interesante- realmente la carrera no me llamaba la atención pero tenia nociones delo que implicaba

- ¿Estudias arquitectura cierto?- me pregunto

- ¿Como lo supiste? – le pregunte sorprendida

- Fácil, tienes el mismo desorden que Temari- me dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando la parte de atrás, realmente era un desorden, planos, papeles, lápices y demás regados por todos lados

- Gracias- le conteste sarcástica

- jajajaja - Rió adoraba tanto el sonido que provocaba su risa- ¿ A donde vamos?- me pregunto cuando vio que habíamos llegado a Suna

- Primero al museo de arquitectura de Suna, después iremos al museo de arte y si nos da tiempo me gustaría ir a mirar artesanías, las cosas que hay es Suna son muy lindas.

- De acuerdo, pero primero iremos a desayunar, no tomaste ninguna alimento y te puede hacer daño-

- Esta bien ¿Qué quieres desayunar?-pregunte

- Da vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente esquina- me dijo

- ¿Para que? – le pregunte

- Te voy a llevar a una de los mejores restaurants que conozco en Suna- me dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento

- Vale, tu solo indícame el camino-

Un par de minutos más tarde llegamos a nuestro destino, era un restaurant pequeño pero muy lindo, los olores que provenían de ahí era exquisitos tanto que sentía estar babeando.

- No es muy lujoso pero la comida es exquisita- me dijo mientras entrabamos al lugar

- No importa, me muero de hambre- le dije

Cuando llegamos la señora que nos recibió se sorprendió mucho de ver a Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-chan cuanto has crecido!- dijo sorprendida la señora mientras abrazaba a Sasuke

- Hola señora Kaoru ¿Como esta?-le pregunto Sasuke cordialmente

- No tan bien como tu, los años no pasan en vano, ¡Solo mírate! Estas muy guapo mientras yo cada vez me hago más vieja- dijo ella con pesar

- No diga eso sigue ten linda como siempre- le dijo el con una sonrisa. Yo solo me quede de pie a su lado.

- Oh Sasuke-chan siempre tan galante-le dijo la señora sonrojada- pero no digas eso o tu novia podría enfadarse- lo que la señora había dicho provoco que me sonrojara, ella me miro y me sonrió yo le correspondí

- Señora Kaoru ella es Sakura, Sakura ella es la señora Kaoru-Sasuke nos presento

- Mucho gusto- dijimos ambas

- Pasen a sentarse muchachos enseguida los atiendo-Kaoru-san se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia lo que supuse era la cocina

- Estaremos afuera- le informo Sasuke antes de que desapareciera de nuestro campo de visión

- Esta bien Sasuke-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa

Para mi sorpresa Sasuke me tomo de la mano, provocando que me sonrojara, me dirigió hacia la terraza del local nos sentamos en una mesa para dos.

- Extrañaba mucho este lugar- Sasuke tomo una gran bocana da de aire y disfruto de la sensación del viento en su cara.

- ¿También viviste en Suna? – le pregunte

- No exactamente, mis padres tiene una casa de campo aquí solía venir en vacaciones junto con el dobe y mi hermano, Temari tiene familia aquí así que nos dábamos nuestras escapadas debes en cuando.

La señora Kaoru salió a atendernos nos tendió la carta y mientras decidíamos que tomar siguió conversando con Sasuke.

- Y dime Sasuke-chan ¿Como están todos?, me entere de lo de tu hermano Temari-san vino hace un par de meses y me lo conto, lo siento mucho- la señora Kaoru entristeció y la mirada de Sasuke se torno seria

-Dentro de lo que cabe bien-dijo un poco cortante

- Lo lamento no quiero incomodarte- se disculpó la señora y le puso una mano sobre el hombro

- No importa- el tomo la mano de la señora- él la apreciaba mucho- le dijo mirándola

- Y yo a el- dijo ella melancólica-a ambos- afirmo- pero bueno díganme ¿Que les sirvo?

- ¿Sakura?- Sasuke me llamo para saber si ya sabia que era lo que quería

- Quiero huevos a la mediterránea, un poco de fruta con yogurt y un jugo de naranja por favor- pedí

- Enseguida señorita- me sonrió y yo le correspondí -¿Sasuke-chan?- le pregunto a Sasuke

- Me puede preparar un baguete como el que me hacía antes- le pidió

- Claro- le contesto ella- con una súper ración de tomates- Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario de la señora

- Y un café negro-

- Claro enseguida regreso-

Cuando Kaoru se fue necesite toda mi cordura para no preguntarle a Sasuke sobre su familia, tenia curiosidad pero sabia que no era el momento.

**-Anda se que quieres saberlo- le dije. En el fondo sabia que necesitaba contarle lo que había pasado con Itachi.**

**- Pero no estoy segura de que tu quieras hablar de ello- me dijo mirándome tiernamente**

**- Mi hermano mayor…Itachi, él y su esposa murieron hace 6 meses en un accidente automovilístico, ellos iban por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto. Mi vida en E.U. era muy vacía me sentía solo y empecé a cometer muchos errores así que decidí volver a Konoha aun en contra de lo que mi padre quería, mi padre al principio me culpaba de la muerte de mi hermano y hasta cierto punto yo me sentía culpable, con el tiempo ambos gracias a mi madre y mi sobrina entendimos que solo había sido un accidente- le explique, sabia que ella no me preguntaría nada, pero yo necesitaba saber como reaccionara ante eso.**

**- Lo lamento, no quería que recordaras algo tan triste- ella me tomo de las manos y me vio con ternura. Ni siquiera mi madre me había brindado la paz que Sakura me da en este momento.**

**- No importa- le dije mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las mías, note como se sonrojaba, es tan tierna. **

**- ¿Como que no importa?- me pregunto confundida por mi reacción **

**- Lo que realmente me importaba era tu reacción – Sakura se quedo sorprendida**

**- Sasuke hay cosas que no podemos evitar la muerte es un de ellas, yo no me atrevería juzgarte, lo que le paso a tu hermano fue un accidente-Sakura me atrapo con su mirada sus ojos cada segundo se hacían mas bellos**

**- Lo se, pero hay veces en que pienso en que si yo no hubiera querido volver a Konoha, nada hubiera pasado-Era cierto desde que decidí regresar a mi cuidad natal todo empezó-Itachi me apoyo desde que tome la decisión de volver, me ayudo con todos los tramites que necesitaba para mi cambio de Universidad, tuvo varias discusiones con mi padre por mi culpa y por ultimo el accidente. Sino hubiera querido volver a Konoha tal vez nada hubiera pasado, Itachi seguiría vivo, mi sobrina sonreiría como antes lo hacia, mis padres estarían felices y la empresa de mi familia seguiría tan bien como antes.**

**- Y tu seguirías con una vida sola y miserable-golpe bajo lo que Sakura había dicho me dolió **

**- Tal vez, pero me alegraría saber que las demás personas a mi alrededor están bien- **

**- Eso es muy noble de tu parte-ella sonreía - ¿Debes estar muy feliz de estar de vuelta en Konoha?-**

**- Si es lo que más quería, no sabes por la soledad que pase en E.U., tenia a mi familia pero cada quien se ocupada en sus cosas, Itachi conoció a Lauren su esposa a los pocos meses que llegamos a E.U. primero fueron amigos y después novios su relación duro cerca de 2 años antes de que disidieran casarse, Itachi y yo éramos muy unidos antes de que la conociera, no era que Lauren me cayera mal ni nada por en estilo al contario era la mujer perfecta para mi hermano, dulce, bella e inteligente… es solo que mi hermano era el único amigo que tenia conmigo y llegaba a sentirme celoso de ella, mi madre es medico por lo cual siempre estaba ocupada en su trabajo y mi padre siempre esta viajando de un lado a otro. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo solo que me sentía. **

**- Créeme se de lo que hablas- me dijo con la mirada fija en la mesa y a mi me extraño su reacción. **

Lo que Sasuke me había contado me entristeció un poco yo no se que haría si perdiera a mi peligro ese niño es la adoración de mi vida.

-Yo también viví sola muchos años de mi vida, Sasuke yo no soy realmente una Haruno, por lo menos no biológicamente, mis padres me adoptaron hace 12 años me encontraron en un orfanato, según las personas que lo atendían mi padre había muerto cuando mi madre estaba embarazada y mi madre murió cuando yo naci, siempre estuve sola deseando tener a alguien que me arropara por las noches y que me contara un cuento antes de dormir. Cuando mis padres me adoptaron fui la niña más feliz del mundo estuve seis años sola siempre rogando por poder tener una familia. Al principio no fui bien recibida por la gente, no me consideraban de su nivel como para poder mantenerme a su altura a veces me afectaba pero después conocí a Lee e Ino ellos son como mis hermanos, después conocía a los demás Temari, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shouji, Sai, etc, con ellos eh pasado de todo, la formación de mi banda, el sorpresivo embarazo de mi madre y lo mejor de todo el nacimiento de mi hermanito al cual amo con todo mi corazón- le dije emocionada el nacimiento de mi peligro era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

- ¿Con todo tu corazón?-pregunto

-Si - asentí

- Que lastima-me miro directo a los ojos y tan propio de mi me sonroje

- ¿Por que?- lo cuestione

- Porque- se acerco a mi y susurro- eso quiere decir que no hay un espacio para mi-su sonrisa me dejo embobada

- Bueno, podemos solucionar eso-sonreí .Me acerque un poco más a el, lo bese en la mejilla y me aleje totalmente sonrojada, él solo sonreía.

Sasuke sacaba a relucir la parte más extraña de mi jamás me imagine a mi la señorita "tengo cosas más importantes que hacer", sonriendo como una boba adolescente enamorada.

Kaoru-san llego con nuestros desayunos, mientras desayunábamos platicamos de cosas banales: colores favoritos, bebidas, lugares, libros, videojuegos etc.

Cuando terminamos nuestro desayuno Sasuke y yo tuvimos una pequeña riña por quien pagaría la cuenta, nunca me a gustado que paguen mis cosas.

- Sasuke déjame pagar, además yo te invite ¿no?- le dije fingiendo estar enojada

- Prácticamente yo me cole- me recordó sonriendo de lado y atrapándome entre su brazos para evitar que fuera hacia la barra a pagar la cuenta- además a mi me enseñaron que una dama jamás debe pagar

- No seas arcaico y déjame pagar de una buena vez- le dije tratando de soltarme de el pero cada vez que lo intentaba el me pegaba más a su cuerpo, claro yo lo disfrutaba pero aun así no dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

- No seas necia, por favor déjame ser caballeroso contigo- me pidió y yo tuve que recordar como se respiraba cuando sentí su boca tan cerca de mi oído

- Esta bien, pero la próxima vez yo invito ¿De acuerdo?- le ofrecí, era eso o nada

- Esta bien- me dijo el soltando mi cuerpo y tomándome de la mano. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la barra para pagar, Sasuke se despidió de Kaoru san y ambos salimos del lugar tomados de las manos.

Lo mire discretamente distinguí una leve sonrisa en sus labios y eso me hiso feliz, tomamos de nuevo nuestro asientos en la Tracker y nos dirigimos al museo de arquitectura.

- ¿Hace cuanto que tocas con tu banda?- me pregunto mientras nos poníamos en marcha

- Cerca de 5 años, a mi siempre me a gustado la música y se tocar varios instrumentos, un día Sai el novio de Ino nos escucho a Lee ya mi tocar nos dijo que estaría bien que formáramos un banda el toca la guitarra y ama la música tanto como yo, después se nos unió Gaara había llegado de Suna y era un gran baterista tiempo después Ten Ten nos presento a Neji y de ahí nació Shinobi

- Que interesante-murmuro

- Al principio no todo resulto como esperaba, la mayoría de ellos a exepsion de Lee y yo ya estaban en la preparatoria lo que les exigía más tiempo así que se nos complicaban un poco los horarios pero lo solucionamos-

- Háblame más sobre ti- me pidió, yo no sabia que contarle en realidad mi vida no era nada interesante.

- ¿Que quieres saber?- le pregunte

- Mmm no se…¿Cuántos novios has tenido?- me reí ante su pregunta jamás imagine que me preguntaría eso

- Ninguno- le dije sin parar de reír

- Bromeas verdad-me dio sonriendo

- No-

- Woow-al parecer estaba sorprendido

- ¿Woow?-

- Me sorprende que una chica tan linda como tú nunca allá tenido novio-me dijo sonriendo

- ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?-reproche, en verdad me iban a causar un tarumá

- Jajajaaj por que es la verdad-rió divertido

- Ja ja muy gracioso Uchiha- ironicé y el rió aun más fuerte- Nunca eh tenido un novio por que hasta la fecha solo a habido tres hombres que llegaron a llamar mi atención. El primero casi podía pasar por mi padre, el segundo; sabia que jamás me correspondería además con ellos dos nunca exprese lo que sentía, ¿Haz leído sensatez y sentimientos?-lo cuestione

- Si-

- Siempre pensé que yo era como Elionor no suelo expresar mis sentimientos abiertamente pero …-

- ¿Pero?-

- Contigo es diferente- le dije totalmente sonrojada mientras pasábamos por un túnel a pesar de la oscuridad de este pude ver la reluciente sonrisa de Sasuke

- Es como si te convirtieras en Marianne- apunto

- Algo así-

- Entonces puedo decir exactamente lo mismo solo que del coronel Branbon pase a ser una especie de Willoughby, claro dejando los intereses económicos de lado-señalo

- Jajajaja- reí divertida ante su comentario

Cuando llegamos al museo de arquitectura de Suna fuimos a comprar la s entradas para el museo una vez estando dentro olvide todo incluyendo a Sasuke y me puse a mirar detalladamente cada una de las obras que había en el lugar. Pasaron varias horas y recordé que en esta ocasión no estaba sola Sasuke venia conmigo así que deje de apreciar los planos que estaba mirando y me dirigí hacia el.

- Lo lamento, ¿Ya te aburriste? – le pregunte

- No, al contrario me encanta saber que hay alguien que disfruta de esto tanto como yo-sonrió- pero de arquitectura casi no se nada, ¿Te molestaría explicarme?-me pidió

- Será un placer- le conteste lo tome de la mano y lo lleve ante el plano de una iglesia del inicio del renacimiento, comencé a explicarle todo, desde los cimientos hasta los acabados el parecía muy interesado con la charla.

Seguimos recorriendo el museo yo le explicaba a Sasuke las cosas que sabia y el me prestaba atención, cuando salimos del museo decidimos dejar la tracker en un estacionamiento publico e ir a pie al museo de arte.

- Así que solo estas ayudando a Naruto- Sasuke me estaba contado que realmente el no trabajaba en la cafetería porque necesitara dinero sino porque Kiba se había ido de vacaciones y Naruto necesitaba ayuda. Él era el futuro heredero de la empresa Uchiha una empresa reconocida mundialmente.

- Si , Naruto me pidió ayuda y yo no pude negarme, es divertido, además no me gusta depender económicamente de mis padres –

- No me lo tomes a mal pero cuando te conocí me pregunte como era que un mesero pudiese tener una Harley como la que tienes- le dije avergonzada no era que menospreciara ese trabajo sino que me resultaba sorprendente que alguien con un sueldo tan bajo pudiera tener una moto así

- Jajajaja si ya había escuchado eso-me dijo entre risas

- Entonces ¿Dejaras de trabajar cuando Kiba regrese?- la sola idea de poder verlo otra vez me deprimía

- Lo dices como si nunca más nos valiéramos a ver-leyó mis pensamientos- no seas ingenia no te libraras fácilmente de mi –me dijo con una sonrisay mi coracion volvió a latir fuertemente

- ¿Es una amenaza?-pregunte-

- Si-afirmo

- Jajajaja-

- Seguire trabajando en Akatsuki pero me hare cargo de lo administrativo Tsunade me lo pidió anoche y yo acepte-

**Cuando llegamos al museo de arte a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos, jamás había conocido a alguien que como yo disfrutara tanto de los museos; el dobe siempre evitaba acudir a uno en mi compañía; decía que le resultaba muy aburrido, Temari nunca dejaba de molestar pidiéndome que nos fuéramos y mi hermano siempre decía que me acompañaría a cualquier lugar siempre y cuando no fuese un museo.**

**Con Sakura todo resultaba tan diferente. Ella era especial…distinta, creo que por eso hacia que el lado más extraño de mi saliera flote.**

**Entramos al museo y estuvimos admirando las obras un par de horas, después entramos en una sala donde se estaban exponiendo las obras de Remedios Varo una de mis artistas favoritas, la sala estaba casi vacía el museo cerraría en un par de minutos más así que la gente comenzaba a retirarse. **

**-Me encanta esta pintura-me dijo señalando un liexzo frente a nosotros se trataba de Armonía una de mis obras favoritas**

**- Es hermosa, pero prefiero esta-señale la pintura que estaba a un lado de la que Sakura había señalado.**

**- La huida-murmuro**

**- Si, esta pintura y el grito de Edvard Munch representan mi animo a veces-le confesé**

**- Espero que ya no quieras huir-la mirada de Sakura lucia melancólica.**

**- No, regrese al lugar al que pertenezco y ahora tengo un motivo más por el cual quedarme aquí- tome a Sakura entre mis brazos y ella me miro sorprendida me acerque lentamente a ella y la bese ella correspondió mi beso y cuando nos separamos me abrazo fuertemente contra ella**

**- Me alegra mucho oír eso-murmuro. En ese momento una de las empleadas del museo comenzó a vocear atreves del micrófono que abandonáramos las salas pues el museo cerraría**

**Sakura y yo decidimos vagar un rato por Suna, fuimos a un parque al que solía ir de niño con Temari y el dobe. Nos sentamos en una banca que estaba frente a un lago, recordé la vez que Naruto cayo al agua mientras jugábamos futbol.**

**- Supongo que vives solo- me dijo de repente**

**- Si, mis padres y mi sobrina viven en E.U.- le respondí- aunque la ultima vez que hable con mi madre me dijo que pronto volverían a Konoha**

**- Eso debe alegrarte- Sakura miraba a los patos que estaban el lago**

**- Si bastante, extraño a mi pequeña traviesa- le confesé lo que más extrañaba de E. U. era a mi pequeña niña, ella me recordaba tanto a su padre.**

**- La quieres mucho ¿cierto?- me pregunto**

**- Bastante desde que nació ella alegro mi vida- Sakura sonrió ante esa declaración **

**- ¿Cómo se llama?-**

**- Hikari, mi hermano le puso así por que ella es la luz en nuestras vidas- Aun recuerdo el día en que mi hermano me dijo que mi sobrina llevaría ese nombre.**

**Flash Back-**

**Yo acababa de regresa de la universidad todos se encontraban en la sala, Lauren tenia a mi sobrina en sus brazos y le cantaba, mi hermano estaba a su lado observando a su hija mis padres los miraban enternecidos, cuando Itachi se percato de mi presencia se acerco a mi y me dio un gran abrazo**

**- Me recuerda a ti cuando eras adorable- murmuro y yo lo mire fingiendo enojo**

**- ¿Puedo cargarla?-le pedí a Lauren ella sonrió y con mucho cuidado por parte de ambos puso a mi sobrina en mis brazos**

**- ¿Y ya decidieron como se llamara?-pregunto mi madre**

**- Aun no- dijo Launren**

**- Hola pequeña lucecita- le dije en murmullo a mi sobrina y ella sonrió**

**- Hikari, Uchiha Hikari, ese será su nombre- dijo mi hermano-¿Estas de acuerdo amor?-le preguntó a Lauren mientras la abrazaba. Ellos eran la pareja perfecta.**

**- Hikari-medito- es lindo y significa luz, si ese será su nombre-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la niña **

**- Brindemos por la nueva integrante de la familia Uchiha, por Hikari- mi padre hiso un brindis en honor a su primera nieta.**

**- Por Hikari-ese día todos estuvimos muy contentos Hikari había llegado a iluminar muestras vidas.**

**Fin del flash back. **

**- Lindo nombre-sonrió- ¿cuantos años tiene? **

**- 4 -**

**- Tiene casi la misma edad que Souta… mi hermanito, el tiene 6 años-**

**- ¿No tienes hambre?- le pregunte solo habíamos desayunado, yo no estaba hambriento pero no sabia si ella lo estaba.**

**- No- me contesto- pero tengo antojo de un helado-**

**- Iré por uno espérame aquí-ella asintió- ¿De que lo quieres?**

**-Limón-**

**- No tardo- **

**No demore más de 5 minutos en volver y cuando llegue lo que vi me puso de mal humor había un tipo sentado a lado de Sakura, ella lucia incomoda ante la presencia de ese tipo pero el cada vez se acercaba más a ella.**

**- Sabes conozco un bar por aquí cerca, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?-ese tipo estaba invitando a Sakura a salir, era hombre muerto**

**- Lo siento pero vengo acompañada- se disculpo ella y se puso de pie**

**- No me digas que vienes con tu novio-el tipo rio sarcásticamente**

**- De hecho si, ella viene conmigo- le dije y el tipo se alejo un poco de Sakura, me miro un poco nervioso antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso al frente el tipo ya había desaparecido del lugar. –Toma- ella extendió su mano hacia mi y tomo su helado.**

**- Gracias-susurro yo la mire un poco molesto**

**- No fue nada- le dije y volvimos a sentarnos en la banca-**

**- ¿Estas molesto?- ****me pregunto cuando nuestros helados se acabaron**

**- Claro, crees que es lindo ver a un tipo cualquiera coquetearle a tu novia-le solté sin pensar en lo que decía **

**- ¿Tu novia?-repitió ella **

**- Si-el afirme para mi ella ya era mi novia y más que eso- ¿Qué?, acaso crees que me la paso besando a cuanta chica se me pone enfrente- le dije más relajado y ella solo sonrió **

**- ¿Estas celoso? Demonios le dio al clavo **

**- Ahhhh- busque mil y un respuestas opuestas en mi cabeza ero ninguna apareció **

**- Eres un bobo-murmuro entre risas**

**Sakura se acerco a mi, me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y me beso lentamente yo la tome por la cintura y la acerque más a mi, cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos un poco para poder respirar.**

**- Molesta – susurre escuche como ella lanzaba una pequeña risa**

**- Jamás imagine tener un novio tan celoso- **

**- ¿Novio?- pregunte dubitativo, entonces ella había aceptado mi propuesta implícita**

**- Claro ¿O que ya te arrepentiste?- me dio separándose de mi y haciendo pucheros**

**- Jajaja- me reí ante su infantil acción, me acerque a ella y la bese en la frete para después susurrarle- Jamás me arrepentiría-volví a besarla**

Cuando Sasuke se fue a comprar mi helado llego un tipo a molestarme, yo solo rogaba por que el llegara cuanto antes la situación mas resultaba de lo más incomoda. Gracias al cielo el no tardo en llegar el tipo me había propuesto ir a un bar a tomar algo yo amablemente le dije que no, además iba acompañada, el se burlo de mi preguntándome que si iba con mi novio y fue ahí donde me cuestione ¿Sasuke no es mi novio ó si?

- De hecho si, ella viene conmigo- el tipo se alejo de mi y cuando vio a Sasuke huyo rápidamente-Toma- Sasuke me dio mi Helado y yo estire mi mano para tomarlo.

- Gracias-le susurre, lucia un poco molesto

- No fue nada- de nuevo nos sentamos en la banca y nos quedamos en silencio

- ¿Estas molesto?-le pregunte cuando termino de comer su helado

- Claro-su afirmación me sorprendió, ¿Por qué estaba molesto?- Crees que es lindo ver a un tipo cualquiera coquetearle a tu novia- ¿NOVIA? Grite internamente feliz eso era para el, su novia.

- ¿Tu novia?-repetí quería asegurarme de haber escuchado bien

- Si-afirmo en ese momento sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho- ¿Qué?, acaso crees que me la paso besando a cuanta chica se me pone enfrente- me dijo, lucia más tranquilo yo solo pude sonreír

- ¿Estas celoso?- le dije divertida, era por eso que estaba enfadado

- Ahhhh- trato de rebatir mi observación pero le fue imposible

- Eres un bobo-murmure entre risas

Me acerque a él lentamente, lo rodee por el cuello lo atraje hacia mi y lo bese lentamente, quería saborear poco a poco sus labios, el me tomo por la cintura y me acerco más a él_**. (Aire, maldito aire)**_ necesitaba respirar así que muy a mi pesar me separe de el para que ambos pudiéramos respirar.

- Molesta – susurro y yo solté una pequeña y casi inaudible risa.

- Jamás imagine tener un novio tan celoso- le dije con la mirada baja

- ¿Novio?- pregunto dubitativo

- Claro ¿O que ya te arrepentiste?- me separe de el un poco más y comencé a hacer pucheros

- Jajaja-Sasuke se rio de mi infantil acción, se acerco a mi y me beso en la frente- Jamás me arrepentiría-susurro y volvió a besarme.

Yo tampoco me arrepentiría de eso estaba segura, no suelo ser muy expresiva pero Sasuke es diferente con él siento más libertad, más vida, con el siento algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida por lo menos no en esta magnitud:

**Amor.**

**¡Hola chicos!**

**Una enorme disculpa por el retraso se que no tengo perdón pero las ultimas semanas eh andado medio deprimida, pero la inspiración vuelve a mi poco a poco y pues esperemos que no se vaya de nuevo.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto?**

**Pues espero que si, la verdad es que este Sasuke me gusta mucho es mucho más relax al original pero claro conservando un poco la escancia de mi amado azabache. **

**Mil gracias por sus reviewes, es un gusto recibirlos y leer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.**

**Les juro tratar de no volver a dejar que pase tanto tiempo sin publicar pero entre los ensayos con mi banda, las presentaciones, la escuela y mis obligaciones me dejan corta de tiempo u.u **

**Que más, algo se me olvida…**

**A claro, modifique levemente mi nombre de usuario como de seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta solo le agregue el Weasely; wiiiiii Weasley amo a esa familia sobre todo a Ron ^.^**

**Bueno me despido de ustedes, rogándole a kamisama leernos pronto y no enfermare de la epidemia que agrede a mi querido país en este momento, chicos (sobre todo banda mexicana) cuídense mucho ya saben hay que hacer caso de las medidas preventivas para evitar contagiarnos y pues a disfrutar la semana que nos suspendieron el colegio (wiiiiiiiiiiiii ^.^) xD.**


	4. Aun no estoy lista

**.:¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?:.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia si es mía de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja.**

**Esta historia esta escrita en primera persona, algunas partes las relata Sakura y otras Sasuke.**

_**(Pensamientos de los personajes)**_

**-diálogos-**

**Las partes relatadas por Sasuke están en negritas.**

**Disfruten la lectura. n.n **

**Capitulo cuatro:**

**.:Aun no estoy lista:.**

**Estábamos en la facultad de arquitectura junto a la tracker de Sakura me había quedado de ver con ella para ir al cine, desde el sábado que regresamos de Suna no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, el maldito fin de semestres nos tenia hastiados de trabajo.**

**-¿Donde esta?- murmure malhumorado.**

**- Tranquilízate mocoso debe estar en clase- Temari estaba conmigo y como siempre le gustaba molestar.**

**- Pero me dijo que salía a las tres y son las tres con cinco- recibí un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia- oye- me queje sobándome el lugar afectado, esa mujer si que pega fuerte.**

**- Tu manía por la puntualidad me molesta- me dijo entre dientes controlándose así misma para no golpearme de nuevo.**

**Pasaron 20 minutos más y Sakura no aparecía, comencé a dar vueltas de un lado para otro buscándola con la mirada.**

**-Sasuke si sigues dando vueltas te pateo- me amenazo Temari, me senté junto a ella y comencé a leer mi libro de cálculo.**

**- Solo a ti te gustan leer esas cosas- se burlo de mi. **

**- Son divertidas – le conteste mientras seguí leyendo.**

**- Aja- me dijo sarcástica apuesto a que rodo los ojos cuando lo dijo.**

**Pasaron varios minutos más y aun no había rastro de Sakura, no puedo creer que sea tan impuntual.**

**-Ahí viene- me aviso la rubia ya que yo seguía concentrado en mi lectura.**

**Guarde mi libro de nuevo en la mochila y mire hacia la misma dirección que Temari después de 45 minutos apareció Sakura pero eso no me molesto, lo que me molesto fue que venia riendo y a su lado un tipo castaño que cargaba una gran maqueta y que lucia muy feliz de estar con ella, cuando nos vio camino hacia nosotros junto con ese tipo.**

**-Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto- se disculpo mientras desactivaba la alarma de la tracker, se acerco a mi la tome por la cintura y la bese sin recato alguno.**

**- Cofcof- Temari me trajo a tierra de nuevo, me separe de ella y fue junto con el tipo ese a guardar su enorme maqueta en la cajuela.**

**- Nos veremos después Haruno- se despidió el castaño de ella.**

**- Hasta luego Nakagawa- le dijo mientras cerraba la cajuela. Cuando el tipo ese se fue me miro un poco enfadada. **

**- ¿Que?- pregunte inocentemente. **

**- Nada- dijo ella entre dientes- Temari- saludo a mi mejor amiga.**

**- ¿Como lo soportas?- le pregunto y la mire de mala manera.**

**- Hmp- se encogió de hombros y le entrego las llaves de su tracker- Gracias por hacerte cargo de mi bebe-**

**- No te preocupes, nos veremos en Akatsuki mas tarde- se despidió de ambos.**

**Cuando Temari se fue ella siguió viéndome enfadada mas yo ni siquiera me inmute un poco, aparte de que llega tarde llega con un tipejo cualquiera.**

**-¿Y ese quien era?- le pregunte fingiendo indiferencia.**

**- Nakagawa Hiroki es mi compañero para proyecto final- me contesto.**

**- Hmp-**

**- Celoso- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.**

**- ¿Yo?- pregunte sarcástico.**

**- No – me contesto del mismo modo.**

**- Tonta- la bese en los labios de nuevo y ella me correspondió.**

**Nos subimos en la harley y fuimos a un centro comercial que estaba cerca de la universidad, primero fuimos a comer y después al cine terminamos en una heladería. Me encanta estar con ella es tan simple y divertida, es todo lo contrario al tipo de chicas con las que había cometido el gran error de Salir.**

**Alrededor de las nueve fuimos a Akatsuki para que recogiera su tracker, dejamos la harley en el estacionamiento para empleados, la tome de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia la cafetería pero a unos metros antes de la entrada mi celular comenzó a sonar, al reconocer el numero en el identificador no pude evitar sonreír.**

**-Te esperare a dentro- me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano.**

**- Si- antes de que se fuera la bese, una vez que me cerciore de que entrara atendí la llamada-Hola- **

**- ¿Adivina quien soy?- una dulce voz desde el otro lado de la línea y del mundo.**

**- mmmm supongo que un pequeño monstruo- dije alegremente y escuche un resoplido atreves de la bocina. **

**- Ah tío no me digas así- se quejo mi pequeña y hermosa sobrina. **

**- Pues tu no me digas tío Hikari- no me gustaba tanto formalismo entre nosotros. **

**- Jajajaa esta bien- me dijo risueña-Sasuke te extraño-**

**- Y yo a ti princesa -**

**- Hoy empecé con mis exámenes finales- me comento.**

**- ¿Y como te fue?- de sobra sabia que le había ido de maravilla era tan inteligente como sus padres.**

**- Estaban demasiado fáciles me preguntaban cosas que se me de memoria- se quejo, le encantaban los retos al igual que a mi hermano- Sabes ya se me todo el abecedario y se contar hasta el 100 y el abuelo me esta enseñando leer – me conto muy feliz.**

**- Eres una niña muy inteligente Hikari- la felicite e imagine la enorme sonrisa que debió haber puesto ante mi comentario. **

**- ¿Como mis papas?- me pregunto curiosa.**

**- Si, como tus papás- le cerciore a ella le encantaba que le dijesen lo mucho que se parecía a ellos.**

**- Hikari es hora de comer- escuche la vos de mi madre llamándola- ¿Con quien hablas? Le pregunto, mi madre la cuidaba demasiado.**

**- Con Sasuke- le contesto feliz mi pequeña princesa.**

**- Hijo- me saludo mi madre. **

**- Hola mamá - **

**- ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto. **

**- Muy bien, un poco presionado con el fin de semestre-**

**- No te malpases- me pedio.**

**- No lo hare- **

**- Te tengo grandes noticias- su voz se oía ansiosa. **

**- Dime- esperaba que fuera lo que tanto deseaba.**

**- Regresaremos a Konoha en tres semanas- me dijo bastante feliz y escuche el pequeño grito de alegría de Hikari.**

**- Genial- dije feliz por la noticia. **

**- Tu padre esta poniendo en orden varias cosas aquí en cuanto termine y Hikari salga del colegio regresaremos- me explico.**

**- Esa es una gran noticia mamá- **

**- Me da gusto que te alegre hijo… me muero de ganas por conocerla- me dijo con un tonito muy pícaro pero un momento… yo no le había dicho nada acerca de Sakura ¿como era posible que ella lo supiera?- Una madre sabe de esas cosas Sasuke- me dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo- Te oyes muy feliz-**

**- Lo estoy – le asegure. **

**- Y eso me alegra, te paso a Hikari para que te despidas- **

**- Nos vemos mamá cuídate y salúdame a mi padre- le pedí.**

**- Lo hare mi amor, cuídate por favor-**

**- Princesa cuídate y por favor cuida de tus abuelos por mi- me despedí de mi sobrina. **

**- Lo hare Sasuke pero tu también tienes que cuidarte mucho.**

**- Hikari cuando llegues a Konoha quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial- quería que estuviese informada para que mi madre no arruinara la sorpresa. **

**- ¿Especial?- repitió extrañada.**

**- Si, a mi novia- le dije. **

**- Pues no quiero- me dijo enojada.**

**- ¿Y por que no? – le pregunte extrañado.**

**- Porque… que tal… si es como… Karin- mi princesa tenia miedo.**

**- No te preocupes por eso ella es todo lo contrario a Karin- trate de tranquilizarla.**

**- ¿Entonces ella no querrá apartarme de ti?-**

**- Claro que no- le asegure- además ella tiene un hermano pequeño tal vez tu y el podrían ser amigos. **

**- Te quiero Sasuke- me dijo ya más calmada.**

**- Y yo a ti Hikari-**

Las tres y media eso marcaba mi reloj cuando salí de clase, Sasuke debía estarme esperando desde hace treinta minutos en el estacionamiento de la facultad, maldita sea la hora a la que a mi profesor se le ocurrió revisar nuestros avances para el proyecto final.

-Gran trabajo Haruno, Nakagawa no esperaba menos de mis dos mejore alumnos-nos felicito mi profesor era uno de mis favoritos pero hora empezaba a odiarlo un poco. Desde el día que volvimos de Suna Sasuke y yo no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos el fin de semestre nos trajo de un lado para otro con muchos trabajos que entregar y poco tiempo para estar juntos.

- Gracias – dijimos ambos por lo menos tanto esfuerzo valía la pena.

- ¿Haruno podrías llevarte la maqueta? es que tengo que pasar a comprar unas cosas y se me dificulta llevármela- Nakagawa Hiroki era el mejor alumno de mi generación y mi compañero de equipo manteníamos una relación laboral muy buena el era tan respetuoso con mi trabajo como yo con el de el nos entendíamos muy bien, creo que por eso me pido que fuésemos compañeros para el proyecto.

- Claro- al tratar de cargar la maqueta no sopese bien su peso y casi me caigo junto con ella.

- Te ayudo- me dijo sosteniéndome para evitar que me cayera.

- Gracias- le dije sonriendo.

Camine un poco a prisa sabia que Sasuke estaría molesto por hacerlo esperar pero además de eso Temari también estaría esperando y no podía disponer de su tiempo.

-¿Por que tanta prisa, tu novio esta esperándote? – me pregunto divertido Hiroki.

- Si- le dije un poco apenada.

- Es afortunado de tener una novia tan inteligente- me elogio.

- Gracias -

Los vi sentados aun lado de mi tracker Sasuke estaba leyendo mientras que Temari estaba entretenida con su teléfono, me acerque a ellos seguida por Hiroki.

-Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto- me disculpe me acerque a Sasuke quien me tomo por la cintura y me beso posesivamente.

- Cofcof- Temari tocio falsamente haciendo que Sasuke se separara de mi yo fui junto con Hiroki a guardar la maqueta en la cajuela.

- Nos veremos después Haruno- se despidió Hiroki de mí.

- Hasta luego Nakagawa- cerré la cajuela y cuando Hiroki se fue mire un poco enfadada a Sasuke aunque debía admitir que el que sintiera celos me gustaba.

- ¿Que?- pregunto inocentemente.

- Nada- dije entre dientes- Temari- salude a la rubia que parecía estar disfrutando de la función.

- ¿Como lo soportas?- me pregunto y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

- Hmp- me encogí de hombros y le entregue las llaves de mi auto.

- Gracias por hacerte cargo de mi bebe-

- No te preocupes, nos veremos en Akatsuki mas tarde- se despidió de ambos.

Cuando Temari segui mirándolo un poco molesta pero el seguia tan apasible como siempre.

-¿Y ese quien era?- me pregunto fingiendo indiferencia.

- Nakagawa Hiroki es mi compañero para proyecto final- le conteste.

- Hmp-

- Celoso- murmure asegurándome de que el me escuchara.

- ¿Yo?- pregunto sarcástico.

- No – le contesto del mismo modo.

- Tonta- me tomo de nuevo por la cintura y me beso yo le correspondí después de todo los celos son algo natural, creo que si hubiese sido al revés abría hecho lo mismo que el.

Me había invitado al cine, pero antes pasamos a comer la verdad estábamos muriendo de hambre, vimos una película sobre superhéroes muy buena por cierto y después lo convencí para que fuésemos por un helado, estar con Sasuke era genial: amable, caballeroso, protector y muy a su manera divertido así era Uchiha Sasuke… MI Uchiha Sasuke.

Cuando llegamos a Akatsuki, fuimos al estacionamiento para los empleados dejamos la Harley y cuando nos disponíamos a entrar en la cafetería su celular comenzó a sonar pareció alegre al ver el numero en la pantalla.

-Te esperare a dentro- le dije dejándolo solo para que atendiera la llamada.

- Si- me contesto antes darme un beso en los labios.

Entre sola a Akatsuki y me dirigía la barra donde se encontraba un sonriente rubio platicando con su novia

-Sakura-chan- me recibió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola – lo salude.

- ¿Y Sasuke? – me pregunto.

- Se quedo atendiendo una llamada-

- Hola Sakura- me saludo Hinata.

- Hola Hinata- después de saludara a mi tímida amiga sentí un par de mano cubriendo mis ojos.

- ¿Adivina quien es Sakura-chan?- me dijo Naruto divertido.

- Mmm no lo se, necesito una pista-

- Dice que lo quieres mucho y que es el mesero mas sexy del mundo- Naruto contenía la risa para poder decirme las cosas.

- Chouji- dije de repente tratando de adivinar.

- ¿Yo que?- pregunto el castaño delante de mi.

- Demonios – no era Chouji.

- Tienes mucho sin verlo- otra pista.

- Kiba- murmure con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola- Me saludo el castaño cuando quito las manos de mis ojos.

- Kiba – me lance sobre el y lo abrase muy fuerte.

- Wooow me iré de vacaciones mas seguido al parecer todos me extrañaron mucho- me dijo mientras me levantaba del piso y giraba conmigo.

- Bobo-

- ¿Como has estado?- me pregunto una vez que me dejo con los pies sobre el suelo y me sonreía.

- Genial – le dije contenta.

- Me han dicho la mala noticia pero quiero que tu me lo confirmes- se puso serio y eso me extraño mucho.

- ¿Mala noticia?- repetí confusa.

- Que tienes novio y que es nada mas ni nada menos que el amargado de Sasuke- toda su seriedad se había ido ahora reía alegre.

- Muy gracioso Kiba- dijo Sasuke cuando llego a donde estábamos.

- Jajajaja- Naruto se moría de la risa y Hinata y yo solo sonreíamos.

- Es broma Sasuke – le dijo Kiba a mi pelinegro dándole unas palmaditas en hombro.

- Pero me da gusto que por fin hayas superado a Kakashi Sakura hay que agradecerle al cubito de hielo- tención eso fue lo que sentí cuando Kiba termino su comentario mire de reojo a Sasuke y me miraba extrañado.

- Kiba cállate- le dijo Naruto viendo lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente.

- Lo lamento- se disculpo el castaño conmigo.

- No hay problema- le dije sonriendo.

Un silencio bastante incomodo reino entre nosotros trate de buscar algo sobre lo cual hablar pero mi mente estaba en blanco, gracias a Temari ese silencio se rompió.

-Espera tonta casi nos caemos- la regaño Sasuke cuando se lanzo contra el e hiso que Sasuke de tambaleara con ella sobre su espalda.

- Eres débil- se burlo.

- Temari- la llamo su novio desde la puerta.

- Lo se, lo se, Sakura- me entrego las llaves de mi Tracker.

- Gracias- le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

- Nos veremos después - se despidió de todos.

- Adiós- la despedimos y se fue tomada del brazo de Shikamaru.

- Naruto me preparas lo de siempre- le pedí al rubio.

- Claro Sakura-chan, ¿Teme vas a querer algo? -

- Un café negro- respondió serio.

- Ok enseguida-

Cuando nuestras bebidas estuvieron listas lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a mi mesa parecía molesto o eso pensaba. Nos sentamos frente a frente cada quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, me levante y el me miro.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte después de un largo rato en el cual el silencio perduro.

- ¿Quien es Kakashi?- me pregunto.

- ¿Que?-

- Quiero saberlo- exigió sabia que el comentario de Kiba lo había molestado, suspire y me senté a su lado.

- Te dije que solo había estado interesada por 3 hombres en mi vida obviamente tu eres uno de ellos tonto- lo tome de la mano y el sonrió.

- ¿Y quienes son los otros dos? -

- ¿Celoso?- trate de salirme por la tangente aunque estaba casi segura de que no resultaría.

- Responde- demando y no me quedo de otra que contestarle.

- Bueno uno… es… tu… mejor amigo- le dije entrecortadamente y al imaginar su reacción no pude evitar reír.

- El dobe- me miro sorprendido.

- Oye lo dices como si fuese pecado- justo lo que imagine jamás hubiese pensado que estuve enamorada de su mejor amigo.

- Hmp-

- Naruto se portaba muy lindo conmigo siempre me defendía de las personas que me molestaban por ser adoptada y creo que me enamore de él, pero eso paso rápido yo sabia que el estaba enamorado de otra chica siempre se deslumbraba cuando la veía-le explique, siempre supe que Naruto estaba enamorado de la joven heredera de los Hyuga.

- Hinata- dijo como si lo supiera.

- Si- le confirme.

- Es linda- ¿intentaba encelarme? Porque si era así resultaba.

- Si bastante, además es my tierna y lo quiere mucho- Hinata siempre estaba al pendiente de Naruto.

- ¿Y el otro?-

- Fue mi profesor de literatura del bachillerato- le dije sonrojada.

- Cronofílica*- me acuso.

- Oye- fingí sentirme molesta por su acusación-Es que no solo era apuesto era muy inteligente y además me encantaba platicar y… salir con el- me arrepentí de decirlo pero era junto que el supiese la verdad.

- ¿Salir?-

- Digamos que mantuvimos una relación profesor alumna un poco fuera de lo común- le dije aun mas sonrojada.

- Tuviste un amorío con tu profesor- murmuro y pude sentir molestia en sus palabras.

- No exactamente, solo me beso un par de veces siempre decía que eso estaba mal que iba en contra de sus principios que era una niña y el no podía aprovecharse de eso- Kakashi-sensei siempre fue muy caballeroso conmigo y sobre todo me protegía hasta de él mismo.

- ¿Pero realmente sentías algo por el?- me pregunto.

- Si- le conteste francamente.

- Ya veo- murmuro y su mirada se torno fría.

- Tonto- tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese- eso ya es parte del pasado ahora tu eres mi presente y lo que quiero- le dije y lo abrace muy fuerte-Pero me gustaría saber mas sobre tu pasado-

- Yo prefiero no hablar de el por lo menos no aun- se puso nervioso, algo malo había pasado y no quería hablar de ello ó yo estaba paranoica ¿?

- Esta bien- volví a besarlo el hablaría conmigo de todo cuando se sintiese dispuesto a hacerlo.

**Cuando corte la llamada con mi princesa entre en Akatsuki desde la entrada vi como Sakura abrazaba a Kiba, parecía muy feliz él la cargo y dio un giro con ella mientras reía divertida. **

**-¿Mala noticia?-escuche a Sakura confusa mientras me acercaba a ellos**

**- Que tienes novio y que es nada mas ni nada menos que el amargado de Sasuke- sonreí ante su comentario**

**- Muy gracioso Kiba- le dije al castaño **

**- Jajajaja- el dobe se partía de la risa mientras que su novia y la mía sonreían**

**- Es broma Sasuke – me dijo el castaño dándome unas palmadas en el hombro-Pero me da gusto que por fin hayas superado a Kakashi Sakura hay que agradecerle al cubito de hielo- **

**De que demonios hablaba ¿Quien era ese tal Kakashi? y ¿Como que Sakura ya lo había superado? Es cierto que ella y yo casi no hemos platicado de nuestros pasados pero sentía como si me hubiese ocultado algo importante y eso me molesto. **

**-Kiba cállate- le dijo el dobe viendo lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente.**

**- Lo lamento- se disculpo el castaño con Sakura, supongo que no sabia que yo no estaba enterado de nada.**

**- No hay problema- le dijo sonriendo.**

**Un silencio bastante incomodo reino entre nosotros pero poco me importaba eso quería saber quien era ese tipo y que significaba en la vida de Sakura, regrese de mi lapsus cuando sentí a Temari taclearme por la espalda. **

**-Espera tonta casi nos caemos- la regañe. **

**- Eres débil- se burlo.**

**- Temari- la llamo su novio desde la puerta.**

**- Lo se, lo se, Sakura- le entrego las llaves de su auto a Sakura.**

**- Gracias- **

**- Nos veremos después - se despidió de nosotros-**

**- Adiós- la despedimos todos y se fue tomada del brazo de Shikamaru. **

**- Naruto me preparas lo de siempre- Sakura se dirigió al dobe.**

**- Claro Sakura-chan, ¿Teme vas a querer algo? –me pregunto. **

**- Un café negro- respondí.**

**- Ok enseguida- **

**Cuando nuestras bebidas estuvieron listas Sakura me tomo de la mano y yo no opuse resistencia aunque seguía molesto sentía que había algo importante que no sabia. Salimos y nos sentamos en su mesa uno frente al otro un momento después ella se puso de pie y capto mi atención tenia una mirada preocupada.**

**-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto después de un largo rato en silencio.**

**- ¿Quien es Kakashi?- le pregunte sin rodeos.**

**- ¿Que?- **

**- Quiero saberlo- demande, suspiro y se sentó junto a mi. **

**- Te dije que solo había estado interesada por 3 hombres en mi vida obviamente tu eres uno de ellos tonto- sonreí inconscientemente. **

**- ¿Y quienes son los otros dos?- **

**- ¿Celoso?- trataba de jugar conmigo pero yo no estaba para juegos. **

**- Responde- le exigí. **

**- Bueno uno… es… tu… mejor amigo- me dijo entrecortadamente y risueña.**

**- El dobe- le dije sorprendido.**

**- Oye lo dices como si fuese pecado- se burlo.**

**- Hmp-**

**- Naruto se portaba muy lindo conmigo siempre me defendía de las personas que me molestaban por ser adoptada y creo que me enamore de él pero eso paso rápido yo sabia que el estaba enamorado de otra chica, siempre se deslumbraba cuando la veía-**

**- Hinata- afirme.**

**- Si- me confirmo ella con una sonrisa, al parecer le daba gusto haber sido rechazada por el dobe o tal vez él ni siquiera supo que Sakura estuvo enamorada de él.**

**- Es linda- le dije tratando de darle celos.**

**- Si bastante, además es my tierna y lo quiere mucho- me contesto. **

**- ¿Y el otro?-**

**- Fue mi profesor de literatura del bachillerato- estaba sonrojada bastante diría yo.**

**- Cronofílica- susurre.**

**- Oye- me dijo con fingida molestia -Es que no solo era apuesto era muy inteligente y además me encantaba platicar y… salir con el-**

**- ¿Salir?-**

**- Digamos que mantuvimos una relación profesor alumna un poco fuera de lo común- eso me molesto.**

**- Tuviste un amorío con tu profesor- acuse. **

**- No exactamente, solo me beso un par de veces siempre decía que eso estaba mal que iba en contra de sus principios que era una niña y el no podía aprovecharse de eso- su mirada se trono añorante como si recordase.**

**- ¿Pero realmente sentías algo por el?- le pregunte muy a mi pesar.**

**- Si- me contesto serena.**

**- Ya veo- susurre. **

**- Tonto- tomo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos y me beso- eso ya es parte del pasado ahora tu eres mi presente y lo que quiero – me abrazo- Pero me gustaría saber mas sobre tu pasado- **

**- Yo prefiero no hablar de el por lo menos no aun- no estaba preparado para hablar de todas las tonterías que había cometido era lo que menos quería recordar por eso había abandonado EU y regresado a Konoha para dejar a tras todas y cada una de las estupideces que cometí.**

**- Esta bien – murmuro ella antes de besarme de nuevo. **

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado poco mas de una semana faltaban dos días para terminar el semestre lo cual me alegraba mucho ya que significaba que podría dormir mucho mas que las apenas dos o tres horas que por lo regular dormía.

Estaba en la biblioteca de la facultad de economía ayudando a Sasuke a buscar unos libros que necesitaba, no me agradaba para nada la mirada que las chicas le dirigían a mi novio tal parecía que querían devorárselo con la mirada.

Hoy iríamos a su departamento a cenar, estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabia si es que estaba bien que estuviese a solas con Sasuke en un lugar tan intimo como su departamento, pero aleje las ideas absurdas de mi cabeza el me invito a cenar la única que estaba pensando en otras cosas era yo.

Me quede esperándolo en una de las alas de matemáticas detrás de mi en el siguiente pasillo había un grupo de chicas que miraban hacia la recepción de la biblioteca o mas específicamente miraban a Sasuke me puse los audífonos de mi mp3 y fue al pasillo donde se encontraban ellas eran tres chicas una castaña y una rubia las cuales eran las que más miraban a Sasuke y una pelinegra de lentes que estaba mas concentrada en buscar su libro que en mi novio. Lamentablemente cuando quise prender mi mp3 se había quedado sin pila pero no me retire los audífonos seguí caminando por el pasillo y maldije mi oído de músico ya que a pesar de que cuchicheaban escuche perfectamente que hablaban de mi.

-¿Esa es la novia de Sasuke-kun?- murmuro la castaña, maldita como se atrevía a llamarlo así el era MI SASUKE mío y de nadie más.

- Si- contesto la chica de lentes-

- Con tan poca cosa anda- se quejo.

- Escuche que estudia arquitectura y que es una de las mejores de su promoción- comento de nuevo la pelinegra mientras tomaba un libro de macro.

- Parece una niña- la rubia alta y de buen cuerpo fue la que se quejo esta vez mientras me escaneaba con la mirada, fingí que no me percate de su mirada.

- Tal vez a Sasuke-kun le gusten las niñas- dijo la castaña con sorna.

- O mas bien las vírgenes- esa maldita rubia me estaba hartando.

- Jajajaja- se rieron ambas.

- ¿Y como estas tan segura de que lo es?- cuestiono la castaña a la rubia.

- Hay por dios a esas se les nota a leguas- la rubia me miro despectivamente.

- Tienes razón tal vez Sasuke la utilice por un rato y después la mande a volar- se nota que conocen a Sasuke… idiotas.

- Espero que ocurra pronto, por que me muero por tener una loca noche de sexo con Sasuke-kun- sentí mi sangre quemar mis venas literalmente ¿Qué ¿¿Qué? Nadie tocaría a Sasuke el era mío jamás dejaría que nadie mas estuviese con el y menos una tipa como esa que solo ve en el un objeto sexual, Sasuke es diferente a cualquier tipo con el que esa zorra se allá metido.

- ¿Y desde cuando a ti te a detenido que el chico tenga novia? siempre vas de zorra- le jacto la chica de los lentes y yo sonreí para mis adentros.

- Por que esta vez quiero el premio completo además una simple niña como esa jamás será competencia para mi- eso fue el colmo esta vez si que estaba enfadada pero…

Tenia razón yo no podía compararme con ella y su espectacular figura a comparación de ella en realidad parecía un niña, pero ella era mayor que yo supongo que al igual que Sasuke me llevaba alrededor de tres años, tal ves no sea mucha diferencia pero si experiencia ellos a su edad ya habían experimentado cosas que yo no.

-Lo lamento te hice esperar- Sasuke me trajo a tierra de nuevo, me quite los audífonos y lo bese posesivamente ante la mirada asesina de la rubia.

- No hay problema- le dije besándolo de nuevo.

Salimos de la biblioteca tomados de la mano, nos subimos en la tracker, Sasuke en el lado del piloto, durante el camino seguí pensando sobre lo que esa rubia había dicho estaba tan molesta tanto con ella como conmigo me deje llevar por la rabia que había sentido y eso no era nada natural en mi.

-¿Qué te pasa estas muy rara? -Sasuke me llamo tomándome de la mano.

- ¿Que? …ah… no nada solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas que tengo que hacer- le dije sin pensarlo, nos habíamos detenido en una esquina esperando que el semáforo nos cediera el paso.

- Si estas ocupada podemos dejarlo para después- me beso en la frente y toda la rabia se fue.

- No, esta bien son cosas fáciles- le dije besándolo en los labios antes de que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

El departamento de Sasuke era enorme y muy ordenado al igual que el tenia un olor indescriptible y único observe todo maravillada no cavia duda de que sus gustos eran simples y elegantes, me acerque a una repisa donde había varios portarretratos pero hubo uno en específico que llamo mi atención.

-El es tu hermano- le pregunte mientras tomaba el retrato para verlo mas de cerca

- Si-Itachi se parecía mucho a Sasuke solo que lucia mas maduro sus ojos eran ónix como los de él -la mujer que esta a lado era su esposa - se situó tras de mi y señalo a Lauren, era muy bella tenia el cabello azabache y corto sus ojos eran azules a simple vista parecía que era una gran mujer -Y ella es Hikari- Hikari era muy parecida a su madre de tez blanca rasgos muy femeninos pero sus ojos eran como los de Sasuke e Itachi

- Es muy linda- le dije dejando de nuevo el retrato en su lugar.

- Si que lo es, se parece mucho a su madre aunque el carácter es muy parecido al de mi hermano-

- ¿Y cuando llegan a Konoha?- le pregunte nerviosa

- La próxima semana -

- Ya veo-¿Qué pasaría si no soy del agrado de su familia? Soportaría que ellos se interpusieran entre Sasuke y yo, bueno no vale la pena preocuparme por eso ahora cuando los conozca lo sabré.

Fuimos a la cocina y Sasuke fue quien cocino no me permitió ayudarle me dijo que era su invitada y que por lo tanto no debería mover ni un dedo, cenamos muy a gusto Sasuke es un gran cocinero jamás pensé que cocinara tan delicioso. Después de la cena lavamos todo lo que uso, esta vez me permitió ayudarle ya que lo amenace. Ja tengo demasiado poder sobre el o ¿será que solo lo hizo para que no lo molestase? Sea lo que sea lavamos los trastos y después fuimos a la sala a mirar el televisor, nos recostamos abrazados a ver el noticiero de las tarde, lo mismo de siempre desgracias por aquí, políticos corruptos por allá, una que otra buena noticia.

Cuando el noticiero a cabo me gire para verlo a la cara y preguntarle si le apetecía ver algo más pero ni siquiera pude preguntárselo ya que de un momento a otro comenzó a besarme.

Se separo apenas una decima de segundo para posicionarse sobre mi con cuidado de no aplastarme después volvió a besarme y yo le correspondí pero sabia a donde llegaríamos si seguíamos así.

Sasuke siguió incrementando el nivel de sus besos y sus caricias; yo torpemente las correspondía pero empecé a sentirme incomoda, no estaba lista para tener relaciones con el, lo separe un poco de mi estaba totalmente sonrojada como era posible que no pudiese hacer algo tan simple como tener relaciones con mi novio… la persona que amo.

-¿Que pasa? – me pregunto confuso.

- Sasuke es que yo…- tartamudee.

- Mmm- el estaba besándome el cuello sin hacer caso a lo que le decía.

- Sasuke por favor detente- le pedí y el accedió.

- ¿Sakura?- me miraba extrañado su pongo que lo cohibida que estaba para el resultaba extraño.

- Sasuke es que yo… no estoy lista… no aun- mi voz fue prácticamente un susurro pero estoy segura de que me oyó.

Sasuke no dijo nada se dedico a ordenar mi ropa y peinar mi cabello con sus manos, no lucia enfadado pero tampoco feliz. Genial un momento grandioso y por mi miedo lo había arruinado, espere a que me dijese algo pero no dijo nada me quede mirando el suelo como si fuese de lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Sakura lo lamento no debí apresurarme- su voz demostraba que estaba avergonzado me beso la coronilla y me abrazo a su pecho.

- Es que yo… nunca… nunca había estado con alguien y…- trataba de explicarle lo que me pasaba pero sentía vergüenza de decirle la verdad.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- me había leído el pensamiento eso es exactamente lo que sentía.

- Algo así- susurre.

- ¿Algo así?- pregunto dudoso.

- No se como actuar Sasuke apenas y podía seguirte el paso con los besos, tu debes ser un experto en esto y yo…- me queje y termine haciendo un berrinche cual niña de cinco años inflando las mejillas al final.

- Jajajaja ¿Tan pervertido me crees?- su sonrisa demostraba que se divertía mucho.

- Mmm si- le dije cortantemente y su sonrisa se esfumo.

- Boba- me abrazo mas a el y pude sentir su respiración en mi cabello-No te voy a presionar cuando tu quieras que pase pasara- se separo un poco de mi y me beso en los labios.

- Gracias pero no es solo eso- le confesé.

- ¿Que mas?-

- Y sino te gusta hacerlo conmigo- de nuevo me escude detrás de mi faceta infantil me daba demasiada pena hablar de mis inseguridades con Sasuke.

- ¿Por que no abría de gustarme?- me pregunto seriamente.

- Mírame- me levante del sofá y me postre ante el.

- Te miro- su adorable sonrisa pervertida surcaba sus labios mientras me escaneaba de pies a cabeza

- Idiota- murmure sonrojada.

- Al grano Sakura ¿que es lo que pasa?- me cuestiono queriendo llegar al meollo del asunto.

- No soy la mujer mas linda del mundo Sasuke; no soy mujer para alguien como tu- le dije un tanto enfada todo lo que me habían dicho ese par de zorras ahora abordaba mi mente y me hacia rabiar.

- ¿Para alguien como yo?- pregunto verdaderamente confundido.

- Sasuke eres perfecto y yo no puedo compararme contigo- le conteste obviando las cosas.

- Si serás tonta- soltó divertido.

- Lo ves- mi tonito acusador ni siquiera lo inmuto.

- No, no lo veo Sakura-

- Y dices que yo soy la tonta- murmure enojada.

- Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte: no eres la mujer mas linda del mundo ese adjetivo no alcanza a definir lo hermosa que eres- mis orbes verdes se abrieron demasiado al escuchar eso-solo ante ti admitiré que no soy perfecto y el que no puede compararse contigo Sakura soy yo, jamás tendré todo el talento que tu posees ya que tu talento es nato yo no se tocar ni un pandero y por ultimo eres la mujer indicada para mi por que eres la mujer con la que quiero estar.

- Sasuke- murmure enternecida por lo que acababa de decirme.

- Así que si vuelves a…- el se levanto del sofá y se acerco a mi pero antes de que siquiera diera un paso me arroje sobre el y lo bese, nunca en mi vida alguien me había dicho algo tan lindo.

- Te amo- le dije entre besos.

- Y yo a ti- me confeso y eso me hizo la mujer mas feliz del universo.

Necesitaba tiempo, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era pertenecerle a Sasuke en todos los sentidos pero no me sentía lista aun, quería que mi primera vez fuese especial e inolvidable aunque creo que por el simple hecho de que sea Sasuke con quien consume ese acto carnal lo hará especial e inolvidable.

El resto de la noche la pasamos viendo una película de ciencia ficción nuestro género favorito acompañados por una buena dosis de palomitas de maíz y soda.

**Desde que salimos de la facultad la note extraña cuando le que era lo que pasaba estaba distraída y después dijo que no era nada importante.**

**Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, miro todo alrededor y se quedo observando una fotografía de mi hermano.**

**-¿El es tu hermano? – me pregunto mientras tomaba la fotografía **

**- Si- le conteste y me situé detrás de ella- la mujer que esta a lado era su esposa y ella es Hikari- las señale**

**- Es muy linda- **

**- Si que lo es, se parece mucho a su madre aunque el carácter es tan parecido al de mi hermano- le dije**

**- ¿Y cuando llegan a Konoha?- **

**- La próxima semana –le respondí**

**- Ya veo- desde que le dije que mi familia volvería a Konoha estaba nerviosa temía no ser del agrado de mi familia. **

**Fuimos a la cocina y le prepare algo sencillo parea cenar cuando quiso ayudarme se lo impedí no quería que hiciese nada, cenamos muy a gusto y después lavamos loar trastos juntos ya que ella me había amenazado yo quería consentirla y ella se empeñaba en hacer algo, vimos el noticiero de la tarde recostados en el sofá abrazados.**

**Cuando el noticiario de acabo ella se giro y quedamos cara a cara no pude soportar la tentación de besarla y así lo hice la bese siendo muy bien correspondido de su parte, me puse sobre de ella sin llegar a aplastarla y seguí besándola, moría por estar con ella, desde que la conocí me había fascinado en todos los aspectos tal vez sea muy pronto para estar con ella de esta manera pero la deseo con cada célula de mi ser, quiero escucharla gemir mi nombre y pedirme mas, deseo tanto estar dentro de ella y escuchar de su suave y armoniosa voz diciendo mi nombre totalmente excitada por todo lo que yo le provocare, mis caricias y besos se intensificaban conforme mis pensamientos volaban ella me correspondía pero le costaba trabajo seguirme el ritmo.**

**Me separo de ella lucia tan adorable con los labios un poco hinchados por mis besos, el cabello desordenado, sonrojada pero cuando busque sus ojos no te que algo andaba mal.**

**-¿Que pasa? – le pregunte confundido.**

**- Sasuke es que yo…- tartamudeo.**

**- Mmm- mientras esperaba a que me contestaras seguí besándole el cuello.**

**- Sasuke por favor detente- ahora estaba seguro de que algo malo pasaba pero ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Sakura?- estaba sonrojada y muy nerviosa eso me confundió a un mas. **

**- Sasuke es que yo… no estoy lista… no aun- murmuro y yo me sentí como el idiota más grande del mundo.**

**Me separe de ella y comencé a ordenar su ropa y su cabello ya que debido a mis carisias se habían desordenado. Demonios soy tan idiota que no me di cuenta de que le estaba incomodando, lo ultimo que quería que pensara es que solo quería acostarme con ella, no esta vez era diferente… todo con ella era diferente no buscaba satisfacer mis deseos carnales y ya, esta vez quería experimentar algo diferente y se que solo con Sakura lo lograre.**

**-Sakura lo lamento no debí apresurarme- le dije avergonzado la bese en la coronilla y la abrase. **

**- Es que yo… nunca… nunca había estado con alguien y…- me dijo avergonzada, pude sentir su sonrojo sobre mi pecho.**

**- ¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunte.**

**- Algo así- susurro.**

**- ¿Algo así?- pregunte dudoso.**

**- No se como actuar Sasuke apenas y podía seguirte el paso con los besos, tu debes ser un experto en esto y yo…- siempre que se siente indefensa o avergonzada actúa cono una niña.**

**- Jajajaja ¿Tan pervertido me crees?- le pregunte divertido.**

**- Mmm si- me dijo cortantemente y mi sonrisa se esfumo.**

**- Boba- la abrace mas contra mi no quería que me viese sonrojado -No te voy a presionar cuando tu quieras que pase pasara- la bese en los labios. **

**- Gracias pero no es solo eso- confeso. **

**- ¿Que mas?- **

**- Y sino te gusta hacerlo conmigo- me mostro de nuevo esa faceta de niña… estaba insegura.**

**- ¿Por que no abría de gustarme?- le pregunte seriamente.**

**- Mírame- se levanto del sofá y se puso ante mi.**

**- Te miro- debía admitir que deseaba ver cada centímetro de ese cuerpo al natural descubrirlo y saciarme de el. **

**- Idiota- murmuro sonrojada.**

**- Al grano Sakura ¿que es lo que pasa?—la cuestione.**

**- No soy la mujer mas linda del mundo Sasuke; no soy mujer para alguien como tu-¿Que demonios le pasa? ¿Qué no es mujer para mi?**

**- ¿Para alguien como yo?- la cuestione mas confundido que nunca.**

**- Sasuke eres perfecto yo no puedo compararme contigo- **

**- Si serás tonta- le dije riéndome de su estúpido comentario.**

**- Lo ves-**

**- No, no lo veo Sakura- **

**- Y dices que yo soy la tonta- murmuro enojada.**

**- Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte: no eres la mujer mas linda del mundo ese adjetivo no alcanza a definir lo hermosa que eres-sus ojos se abrieron demasiado ante mi confesión -solo ante ti admitiré que no soy perfecto y el que no puede compararse contigo Sakura soy yo, jamás tendré todo el talento que tu posees ya que tu talento es nato yo no se tocar ni un pandero y por ultimo eres la mujer indicada para mi por que eres la mujer con la que quiero estar- listo lo había dicho, si con eso calmaba sus inseguridades se lo diría una y otra vez. **

**- Sasuke- murmuro enternecida.**

**- Así que si vuelves a…- apenas me levante del sofá para abrazarla y ella se arrojo sobre i besándome como nunca. **

**- Te amo- me dijo entre besos y eso me hizo sentir feliz…muy feliz. **

**- Y yo a ti- le confesé y volviendo a besarla y tratando de controlarme para no comenzar con lo que dejamos pendiente.**

**No la presionaría no quería que pensara que solo deseaba su cuerpo, con ella las cosas eran distintas… ella es diferente, con cualquier otra en este momento estaría teniendo una sesión de sexo pero solo seria eso SEXO, con Sakura sería algo mas, algo que jamás he hecho ya que ella no había estado en mi vida, por eso esperaría el tiempo necesario para estar con ella ya que por primera vez experimentaría uno de los placeres mas grandes del mundo junto a la persona que quiero en pocas palabras: haría el amor.**

***Cronofilia: es **una parafilia en la que la edad del sujeto se considera inadecuada con la edad del objeto de la atracción sexual (pero en el caso de Sakura fue simple atracción).

**

* * *

****Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdooooooooooooón.**

**Les pido un millón de disculpas se que merezco ser despreciada por tener casi 5 meses sin actualizar mis fics pero eh tenido muchos problemillas emocionales y aparte estuve castigada sin compu un buen ratote ¬¬**

**Pero en fin regrese diría que mejor pero la verdad es que no del todo, el punto es que ya actualice y ya estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos de este y de Cambios (mi otro fic) además de que empecé una nueva historia llamada -**_**Primer amor- **_**es un SasuSaku espero que lo lean y me den su opinión sobre el.**

**Se que no lo merezco pero espero que me dejen un review como dice mi querida amiga Tsukisaku es mi mejor paga por escribir y díganme que tal les pareció el capitulo.**

**Me despido de ustedes por el momento.**

**Seguiré preparando mis maletitas ya que me voy de vacaciones unos días a Veracruz ^.^, lo malo es que no voy del todo por convicción propia ¬ ¬**

**Cuídense mucho. **

**Nos leemos en le próximo capitulo**

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA…**


	5. Hikari

**.:¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?:.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha para mi solita xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia si es mía de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja.**

**Esta historia esta escrita en primera persona, algunas partes las relata Sakura y otras Sasuke.**

_**(Pensamientos de los personajes)**_

**-diálogos-**

**Las partes relatadas por Sasuke están en negritas.**

**Disfruten la lectura. n.n **

**Capitulo cuatro:**

**.:HikarI:.**

**Ansioso****…**

**Así era como me sentía desde hace semanas, ansiaba demasiado ver a mi pequeña princesa, a mi madre, a mi padre. Solo faltaban un par de minutos para que su avión aterrizara… minutos que para mi fueron una eternidad.**

**-****Sasuke tranquilízate- me dijo mi molestia, ¡Que ironía! Sakura trataba de tranquilizarme cuando la única nerviosa aquí era ella. **

**- ****Estoy tranquilo, eres tu la que esta nerviosa- me burle y ella hizo un mohín. **

**- ****Claro que no- dijo con fingida tranquilidad. Sabía que estaba más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba. **

**- ****Mi madre te adorara- dije para tranquilizarla. **

**- ****¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- me pregunto escéptica. **

**- ****Tu me haces bien, estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace años- le dije besando su frente- mi madre te agradecerá que me quites un poco lo amargado- le susurre al oído y ella rió ante mi comentario- no te rías que no es gracioso. **

**- ****Claro que lo que es- me dijo ella burlona ganándose una mirada enfadada de mi parte-Llegaron- señalo en tablón de anuncios de los vuelos.**

**Tome**** a Sakura de la mano y fuimos juntos hacia la puerta por la cual saldría mi familia. **

**Hace tres semanas salimos de vacaciones y nos la hemos pasado de maravilla, salimos a comer, al cine, en algunas ocasiones pasa por mi a Akatsuki cuando termino de trabajar (debo admitir que me agrada más el hecho de estar en una oficina entre números y más números que sirviendo cafés) para que vayamos juntos a los ensayos con su banda ¡Ella es fabulosa! Su voz es espectacular, su energía al estar tocando es única, si esa entrega y pasión la tiene para todo… ¡maldita sea! Ya estoy pensando de nuevo en ello ¡Carajo! Se que prometí esperar pero la espera me esta matando.**

**No esperamos más de 5 minutos, cuando vi a mi familia entre los pasajeros que salían del mismo vuelo. Hikari iba tomada de la mano de mis padres, mi padre la miraba y sonreía mientras que mi madre les decía algo a ambos, se detuvieron cuando me vieron, mi pequeña dio un salto de la emoción y soltó las manos de mis padres corrió hacia a mi, yo solté la mano de Sakura y me agache para recibirla con los brazos abiertos.**

**-****Sasuke-sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello y me abrazo con fuerza. **

**- ****Te extrañe- le dije mientras correspondía su abrazo.**

**- ****Pero ya estoy aquí contigo- su tierna sonrisa era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de esa pequeña traviesa y ahora que la tenia de nuevo conmigo haría todo lo posible para que sonriera siempre. Cuando el pequeño monstruo me soltó volví a ponerme de pie para saludar a mis padres.**

**- ****Mamá- envolví a mi madre en un fuerte abrazo.**

**- ****Sasuke te has puesto más guapo- me dijo feliz.**

**- ****Basta mamá haces que me sonroje- bromee con ella, la solté y gire un poco hacia mi izquierda –Padre- el saludo con mi padre fue un poco más seco solo un apretón de manos, la relación que tenia con él no era mala pero después de la muerte de Itachi se volvió un tanto fría. **

**- ****Hijo- en un inesperado acto mi padre tiro de mi y me abrazo como hace años no lo hacia cuando salí del shock le correspondí el abrazo- me da gusto ver que estas bien- me dijo sereno.**

**- ****Gracias papá-**

**- ****Tu debes ser la causante de que mi hijo este tan feliz-escuche decir a mi madre **

**- ****Haruno Sakura es un placer- saludo mi novia a los tres.**

**- ****Uchiha Mikoto, la madre de este hermoso chico- se presento mi madre y Sakura rió ante su comentario. **

**- ****Mamá- replique y ella solo me palmeo la mejilla.**

**- ****Uchiha Fugaku es un placer conocerte Sakura- mi padre y ella estrecharon manos con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**- ****¿Hikari que pasa?- mi pequeño monstruo se había escondido tras mi madre abrazándose a sus piernas fuertemente.**

**- ****Princesa ven- la llame pero lo único que hizo fue esconder el rostro e ignorarme- Sakura es muy especial para mí y quiero que te lleves bien con ella-**

**- ****Pero ella también va a querer alejarte de mi Sasuke así como lo hizo esa malvada de Karin-me dijo enfadada y con su voz entrecortada.**

**- ****No lo hare- Sakura se agacho frente a mi madre para poder hablar con Hikari-desde que conocí a Sasuke supe que tú eres una persona muy importante en su vida, yo jamás me atrevería a alejarlo de ti- le dijo con su suave voz logrando que Hikari se asomara para verla.**

**- ****¿Me lo juras?- le pregunto con sus ojitos rojos por las lagrimas que quería salir**

**- ****Si-le contesto sinceramente con una sonrisa- Hikari yo quiero que tú y yo nos llevemos bien para que Sasuke sea feliz, ¿Tú también quieres que él sea feliz, no?- le pregunto dulcemente a lo que la pequeña solo asintió- ¡Entonces seamos amigas!- le extendió una mano que Hikari tomo enseguida entre la suya cerrando ese pacto de paz. Sonreí aliviado cuando Hikari tomo la mano de Sakura y le sonrió, algo en el fondo me decía que ellas realmente se harían amigas, cuando a Hikari no le agrada alguien se lo hacia saber y con Sakura no había sido el caso.**

**Cuando salimos del aeropuerto fuimos a la casa en la cual viví cuando era un niño, era extraño y un poco incomodo estar ahí… me recordaba mucho a Itachi: las tardes jugando con él en el jardín, los entrenamientos matutinos, los días en que nos quedábamos tirados en el pasto mirando al cielo… lo extrañaba, pero tenia que disimular no quería que mi madre se entristeciera.**

**-Es bueno estar aquí de nuevo, ¿nee Sasu-chan?- me pregunto mi madre nostálgica**

**- ****Si- le respondi.**

**- ****Sasuke, Sasuke- mi pequeño monstruo tiraba de mi mano para llamar mi atención-**

**- ****¿Que pasa monstruo?- le pregunte mientras miraba cada rincón de esa casa, afortunadamente mi madre siempre tuvo el plan de algún día volver a Konoha por lo cual pagaban por la limpieza y mantenimiento de la casa.**

**- ****¿Me enseñas la habitación que era de mi papá?- me pidió con mil estrellas brillando en sus orbes negros.**

**- ****Claro- le sonreí y la cargue en mis hombros.**

**- ****Jajajajaja- rio divertida, siempre le gusto que hiciera eso. **

**- ****Sakura ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- le preguntamos Hikari y yo al unisonó y los dos reímos por eso.**

**- ****Será mejor que vallan solo ustedes-nos dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Cierto, este era un momento especial para ambos, yo entraría a aquella habitación de nuevo tras años de no pisar ese espacio que era de mi hermano y Hikari conocería la habitación en la cual durmió su padre cuando era niño, subimos las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y nos detuvimos en la ultima puerta del largo corredor, baje a Hikari de mis hombros y la puse con cuidado en el piso ambos tomamos el pomo de la puerta y giramos la perilla.**

**- ¡Woooow!- exclamo fascinada Hikari al entrar a la habitación de su padre. **

**- ****¿Que te parece?- pregunte divertido tras ver la fascinación de mi sobrina.**

**- ****¡Es genial!- dijo maravillada**

**Y si que lo era, la habitación de Itachi siempre fue mi lugar favorito de esa enorme casa, con su extraño techo que simulaba ser un sistema solar: sus planetas, estrellas y demás astros, sus paredes tan pintorescas y llenas de pinturas que a Itachi le encantaban y que siempre me explicaba a que autor, genero y tiempo pertenecieron, su colección de barcos en miniaturas y un sinfín de libros. Esa habitación era parte de la esencia de mi hermano: su locura, su amor al arte y su magnifica inteligencia… **

**- ****¿Sasuke crees que a la abuela le molestaría que yo duerma aquí?- me preguntó Hikari sacándome de mis pensamientos**

**- ****Lo dudo, pero ¿Por qué no bajamos y se le preguntamos?- le conteste tomándola de la mano y bajando de nuevo a la sala donde mis padres platicaban muy divertidos con Sakura.**

**- ****Abuelita-hablo una vez que los demás se percataron de nuestra presencia- yo… ¿Puedo dormir en el cuarto de mi papá?- pregunto un poco avergonzada la pequeña.**

**- ****Claro que si mi princesa- le contesto mi madre sentándola en sus piernas mientras yo me sentaba a lado de Sakura- lo remodelaremos para que se vea mas lindo-**

**- ****¡No! Yo quiero que se quede como esta- protesto. **

**- ****Esta bien Hikari, así será- le dijo mi padre para que se calmara.**

**- ****Gracias abuelito- fue hasta mi padre y lo beso en la mejilla y él sonrió.**

**- ****¿Oye y no hay un beso para mi?- le pregunte celoso, fue hasta a mi para darme un beso, la senté en mis piernas y la abrase contra mi. **

**- ¿Sasuke vivirás aquí también?- me pregunto ilusionada.**

**- ****No princesa yo ya tengo un lugar donde vivir además la universidad me quedaría bastante lejos- me excuse, no sabia si seria capas de vivir en esa casa sin sentirme asfixiado. **

**- ****Es que tu ya no quieres estar conmigo- me dijo enfadada cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.**

**- ****No es eso- le dije, le tome su carita con una de mis manos eh hice que me mirara a los ojos, por un segundo sentí que miraba los ojos de mi hermano pero reaccione enseguida- te prometo que iré a recogerte al colegio por lo menos dos veces a la semana y pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos en estas vacaciones- Hikari sonrió feliz por mi promesa y me abrazo muy fuerte.**

**- ¿Me llevaras al mar Sasukin?- **

**- ****Claro- con esa carita tan tierna quien le negaría algo a esa pequeña.**

**El resto del día fue fenomenal, mi madre y Sakura se llevaron de maravilla**** ambas cocinaron juntas mientras mi padre y yo conversábamos sobre los últimos proyectos que él tenia para la empresa familiar, Hikari se quedo dormida en mis piernas al poco tiempo que empecé a hablar con mi padre, definitivamente las platicas de adultos aburren a los niños.**

**Después de pasar todo el día con mi familia lleve a Sakura a su casa, ella me decía las posibles cosas que podríamos hacer con su hermanito y con Hikari durante las vacaciones, yo la escuchaba pero mi mente estaba en otras cosas, cuando empezó a notar que no le prestaba demasiada atención intente salirme por la tangente preguntándole algo que me importaba demasiado. **

**-¿De que hablaron tú y mi madre?- pregunte con fingida indiferencia.**

**- ****Es un secreto Sa-su-kin- me dijo burlona y yo fruncí el entrecejo.**

**- ****No me llames así- **

**- ****Mouuu no es justo que solo Hikari-chan pueda hacerlo, además suena tan adorable- se burlo. **

**- ****Muy graciosa Haruno-dije irónico.**

**Me estacione ****frente a su casa, apague el motor, extrañaba a mi amada moto pero definitivamente un auto es más cómodo para… (N/A: pensamientos prevers xD) viajar, cuando estaba apunto de salir para abrirle la puerta ella me tomo del brazo.**

**-****Sasuke- me llamo un poco seria volví a acomodarme en mi asiento y gire mi rostro para mirarla.**

**- ****¿Que pasa?- en menos de un suspiro sus labios estaban en mi frente y sentí como mi alma descansaba de toda la tensión por la que había pasado ese día. **

**- ****Se que fue muy difícil para ti estar en esa casa-me dijo tiernamente mientras me abrazaba, yo solo recargue mi frente en la de ella dejándome envolver por toda esa paz que ella me brinda. **

**- ****Lo notaste-murmure- **

**- ****Si… y no fui la única- me confesó- **

**- ****A veces detesto que tu y mi madre me "lean" tan bien- me queje soltando un suspiro**

**- ****Y a mi me alegra bastante saber leerte - una de sus pequeñas manos acaricio mi mejilla yo la tome entre mis manos y la mire directamente a los ojos.**

**Lentamente nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, nuestros labios se rosaron y nos dimos una serie de diminutos besos para después besarnos lentamente degustando el sabor de los labios del otro.**

**¿Qué era lo que Sakura tenia que podía hacerme sentir tan especial?**

**Mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura apretándola un poco, mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda, el beso aumento de intensidad provocando que mi cuerpo necesitara más cercanía al de ella, el beso fue más y más en aumento mis manos ya no solo tocaban su espalda ahora recorrían sus torneadas piernas con frenesí, Sakura se separo de mi con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas evitando mirarme ¡Carajo la había presionado de nuevo! por más que quería contenerme simplemente no podía ella era como una droga a la cual ya me había hecho adicto.**

**-Yo… tengo que entrar- me dijo mirando por la ventana deposito un fugaz beso en mis labios y salió rápidamente del auto, salí tras de ella y camine a su lado hasta la puerta de su casa.**

**- ****Gracias por todo Sakura- le dije cuando saco sus llaves.**

**- ****No tienes por que agradecerme fue un placer para mí- me dijo con sinceridad y tras un pequeño beso entro en su casa.**

.

.

.

Que diablos me pasa ¡¿Cómo es posible que me altere por un beso? Definitivamente soy una mujer del siglo pasado, no creo que peor ¡Shannaro! Yo también deseo estar con él pero cada vez que me toca de esa manera siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Lo amo, lo se, pero…

Desde la primera vez que vi a Sasuke supe que no había ser más perfecto en el mundo que él, pero no era solo su físico lo que me gusto de él, había algo en esos profundos ojos negros que me hicieron saber que él era la persona que yo había estado esperando, pero aun sabiendo eso no podía entregarme a él… ¡Caramba, que estúpida soy! ¿O será acaso que desarrolle una doble moral? Porque como pude besarlo de buenas a primeras unos segundos después de haber cruzado un par de palabras con el, como acepte ser su novia de un día para otro sin siquiera tomarme un tiempo pertinente para tratarlo y como diablos es que no puedo hacer _eso_ con él, ¡Dios, estoy hecha un lio! ¡Necesito chocolate!

Mi lucha interna menguo al escuchar la música procedente de mi celular, supuse que era Sasuke pero erre era un sms de la cerda diciéndome que quería que la acompañara el viernes a comprar un regalo para Sai, le devolví el mensaje y me tumbe sobre mi cama, al menos algo bueno había pasado hoy los padres de Sasuke fueron muy amables conmigo, Mikoto era encantadora y muy divertida mientras Fugaku era todo un caballero.

Hikari…

Hikari me había enternecido, ella tenia el mismo miedo que yo… temía que alguien nos separara de Sasuke, yo sabia cuanto significaba ella para Sasuke, era lo único que le quedaba de su hermano, una razón por la cual vivir.

Pero… hay algo que me intriga…

¿Quien diablos es Karin? ¿Por qué Hikari le teme? ¿Qué había sido ella en la vida de Sasuke?

Entre mis conflictos emocionales y mi curiosidad por esa tal Karin me quede dormida sin darme cuenta.

Creí que después de una larga noche de descanso despertaría más relajada pero no fue así había tantas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza_,¡Uff!_ Tome mi celular para ver la hora: era medio día… dormí demasiado, tenia cinco llamadas perdidas de Sasuke y eso me preocupo él no es el típico novio que suele llamar a cada hora para reportar lo que a hecho, pulse el botón de marcado rápido y unos segundos después la voz mas perfecta de este universo se escucho atraves de la bocina.

-Buenos tardes dormilona- me saludo.

- Hola, ¿pasa algo? Tengo varias llamadas tuyas-

- Nada grave solo quería saber si tú y tu hermano están libres esta tarde, pensé que seria bueno que salgamos los tres junto con Hikari- me propuso

- Claro- acepte felizmente- le diré a Souta-

- Pasare a tu casa en la tarde, tengo un poco de trabajo y tengo que pasar por mi monstruito-

- Te veo más tarde-

- Cuídate, te quiero- dijimos al unisonó y tras una par de risillas ambos colgamos

Me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación en busca de mi pequeño hermano, lo encontré solo jugando en el jardín con cara compungida, así que sin que se percatara llegue hasta él y me uní a su juego simulando ser el súper villano de su historia, a veces sentía tristeza por él ya que no tiene alguien con quien jugar, mis padres y yo nos esforzamos mucho por que él no se sienta solo pero supongo que Souta y Hikari podrían ser buenos amigos. Tras un buen rato de juegos mi nana nos llamo para que fuéramos a comer.

-¿Souta quieres salir conmigo esta tarde?- le pregunte, sabia que no se negaría

- Claro nee-chan- me contesto feliz- ¿también vendrá Sasuke onii-san?- me pregunto

- Sip él y alguien más- le conteste y seguí comiendo mi postre

- ¿Quien?- me pregunto extrañado

- Es una sorpresa- le susurre

- Me gustan las sorpresas hermanito- me dijo del mismo modo lo cual provoco que soltara una pequeña risita.

El día que Sasuke conoció a mi familia fue épico… la sorpresa en los rostros de mis padres al saber que tenia un novio fue de fotografía, a ambos les sorprendió el que yo tuviera una relación ya que por lo general mi vida era la banda, mi carrera, pasar un poco de tiempo con mi hermano y pasármela encerrada en mi habitación: escuchando música, leyendo o trabajando en las montañas de tarea que siempre tenia. A mi nana no le extraño ya había previsto una relación entre Sasuke y yo. Afortunadamente mi hermano y Sasuke se llevaron bien desde que se conocieron obviamente mi hermano se puso en el típico plan celoso y sobre protector que siempre había tenido conmigo, mi padre al principio estuvo algo serio con él pero poco a poco se fue desenvolviendo, mi madre lo adoro decía que era un chico encantador y muy bien educado aparte de guapísimo e inteligente. Por lo menos tener un novio tan perfecto tiene sus ventajas.

Cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó fui corriendo a toda velocidad a abrir la puerta y ahí encontré al hombre con el que soñaba todas las noches junto con su pequeño monstruito, Salude con un casto beso en los labios al primero y con una feliz sonrisa a la pequeña los conduje hasta el jardín donde hasta hace un par de minutos ayudaba a mi hermano a guardar sus juguetes.

-¿Souta ya estas listo?- le pregunte a mi hermanito

- Si hermana- me sonrió feliz y se coloco a mi lado

- Hikari-chan te presento a mi hermanito Souta-

- Hola-Hikari lo saludo agitando una mano

- Hola- le correspondió mi hermano- ven te ensañare mi casa del árbol-

- ¿Puedo ir Sasuke?- le pregunto la pequeña a mi novio a lo cual el solo asintió

- Parece que los enanos se llevaran bien- me dijo Sasuke abrazándome por la espalda mientras veíamos a ambos subiendo a la pequeña casa azul que mi papá construyo para mi hermano.

- ¿Estas celoso?- le pregunte juguetonamente

- Un poco- suspiro- pero supongo que es justo el acapara a mi sobrina mientras yo hago lo mismo con su hermana-me susurro al oído y después beso mi mejilla.

- Sasuke- lo llame.

- Hmp-

- Se que prometí no preguntar pero hay algo que me inquieta- me mordí el labio por lo nerviosa que estaba.

- ¿Qué?-

- Karin… ¿Quién es ella?- le cuestione.

Sus brazos soltaron mi cintura me di vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, un silencio incomodo se postro entre nosotros que solo era roto por las risas de los niños en la casita. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y busque su mirada ya que estaba ocultándola de mí.

- Lo lamento no debí haberte preguntado eso - me disculpe.

- Karin fue el peor error de mi vida- me dijo muy bajito.

- Lo siento, yo no quería que te- ¡demonios esta vez si que metí la pata!

- No importa-me interrumpió.

- ¿Como que no?- lo cuestione un poco exasperada, ¡ella era el peor error de su vida y el decía que no importaba!

- Cuando regrese a Konoha me propuse empezar desde cero y ahora que tu estas conmigo no me importa mi pasado-volvió tomar mi cintura entre sus grandes y varoniles manos provocando que nuestros cuerpos se acercaran, unió su frete a la mía y me miro directo a los ojos- se que algún día tendré que hablar de el contigo, solo te pido un poco mas de tiempo-

- Tranquilo- le dije bajito-lamento haberte preguntado, pero veo que ella le causo mucho dolor a Hikari y sentí curiosidad por saber quien era- lo mire a los ojos y me perdí en la oscuridad de su mirada.

- Sasuke- una tierna voz provoco que diéramos un respingo y nos separáramos- ven a jugar con nosotros Souta-chan tiene mucho juguetes- Hikari y mi hermano estaban parados frente a nosotros con sus tiernas caritas.

- Mejor démonos prisa y vayamos al cine- les propuso Sasuke.

-¡Siiii!- gritaron los dos y compitieron por ver quien llegaba más rápido al auto de Sasuke.

.

.

.

El viernes por la tarde me reuní con Ino para ayudarla a comprarle un regalo a su novio ya que cumplían su quinto aniversario, Ino solicito mi ayuda porque le iba a regalar una guitarra nueva a Sai y necesitaba de una experta para elegir la mejor.

Tras horas de búsqueda encontramos la guitarra perfecta para Sai así que después fuimos a un pequeño restaurant que a ambas nos gustaba, nos sentamos en la mesa más lejana que había y después de que tomaran nuestra orden Ino se quedo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunte, su azulada mirada me examinaba con detenimiento.

- Estas rara- me dijo sin despegar la vista de mí.

- No tengo nada Ino no se de que hablas- le mentí.

- Hay Sakura ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga y la persona que mejor te conoce?- me preguntó exigente.

- Tú- le conteste lacónicamente y un segundo después entendí el porque lo pregunto ¡Shannaro!

- ¿Que pasa estas celosa de la pequeña Hikari?- se burlo un poco para romper la tensión.

- No, no es eso-

- Entonces -

- Yo… yo…-Tome aire pero las palabras no salían tan coherentes como quería.

- Tú… tú…-se burlo.

- No te burles que no es fácil para mi hablar de esto- murmure lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara.

- No me asustes ¿Qué pasa?- ¡Shannaro! lo que me faltaba, por mis "jodidos líos morales" ahora mi mejor amiga estaba preocupada.

- Ino, tu y Sai al cuanto tiempo de novios empezaron a…- trate de preguntarle pero no pude continuar sin duda mi cara era un poema o eso imaginaba.

- ¿Él te esta presionando? –Ino capto muy bien lo que había intentado preguntarle.

- ¡No! para nada- conteste enseguida- es solo que a veces me siento confundida se que quiero estar con el _así,_ pero no se… y si no soy lo suficiente para él- termine diciendo eso tan bajito que dudaba que me hubiese escuchado.

- Hay pequeña tonta, porque dices eso si tu eres hermosa, tienes un buen cuerpo y Sasuke te quiere- me dijo con simpleza.

- No lo se, es que-

- ¿Dudas de lo que sientes por Sasuke?- me pregunto demasiado seria que hasta miedo me dio.

- No- le conteste sinceramente.

- Entonces date una oportunidad de sentir y experimentar Sakura- me dijo ya más relajada.

- Pero… siempre soñé con el hecho de llegar "pura" a mi noche de bodas- se que mi argumento era estúpido pero era algo que siempre había deseado.

- Mira el hecho de que guardes castidad hasta el matrimonio esta bien, pero si tu deseas estar con él porque lo amas y sientes que es el indicado no tiene nada de malo, dale libre vuelo a tus deseos Sakura… es como con tu música si no la dejas fluir no puedes gozarla y si no la gozas, no hay nada- a veces desearía ser un poco más como Ino.

- Tienes razón- le sonreí.

- Y mira que te estas tardando-me dijo con un tono tan malditamente pervertido que sonroje hasta las orejas… solo escasas veces.

- Oye yo no soy una cerda como tu- le replique.

- Maldita frentona- murmuro malhumorada.

- Jajajaja Gracias Ino- la abrace, en verdad hablar las cosas con mi mejor amiga me había hecho caer en cuenta de algo tan obvio y simple que me daban ganas de darme un jalón de orejas por tonta.

- Para eso estamos las amigas Sakura-

Cenamos de lo más tranquilas y después de que Ino fuera a dejarme a mí casa subí a mi habitación re analizando todo lo que acababa de decirme, ella tenia toda la razón del mundo Sasuke era lo que yo quería y deseaba, tal vez necesite un poco de tiempo para intentar hacer algo con Sasuke o tal vez no tanto…

* * *

_**Yoooo! xD**_

_**Lamento mi eterna demora (en verdad que no saben cuanto) pero en fin volví a las andadas y si lo se merezco la guillotina por haberme demorado tanto pero en mi defensa diré que:**_

_***Mi estado emocional es un caos, en los últimos tres años eh tenido golpes emocionales muy fuertes y tras acumular tanto dolor… explote ¬¬**_

_***La señora inspiración se tomo un año sabático y no puedo decir que volvió del todo pero si por ratos ¬ ¬**_

_***Lamentablemente aparte de la ausencia de inspiración no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir u.u**_

_**Por desgracia no puedo prometer que no demorare con el siguiente capitulo ya que se me viene una racha de exámenes muy importantes para los cuales tengo que estudiar bastante, aparte de que lamento decirles que "Cambios" y "Primer amor" (mis otros fic's) quedan pausados por el momento ToT ( y créanme no saben cuanto me jode tener que hacerlo) pero como a mi no me guata dejar las cosas a medias de una vez les digo que yo pienso seguir con mis fics solo les pido paciencia… mucha paciencia**_

_**Bueno cambiando de tema y pasando a algo un poco más agradable también subí un ShikaTema lemmon que forma parte de mi proyecto de 20 canciones de amor y un poema desesperado, el cual esta publicado aquí en y en mi blog (el link esta en mi perfil) así que si les gusta la pareja dense una vuelta y díganme que les parece. Además de que en compensación a su espera publique otro SasuSaku espero lo lean ^0^**_

_**Bueno! Me voy esperando que a pesar de la demora me regalen un RR… aunque se que no lo merezco del todo u.u**_

_**Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Nos leemos en le próximo capitulo**_

_**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY**_

_**CAMBIO Y FUERA…**_


End file.
